Las Vegas
by AngelDemon12
Summary: Bella and Edward have a huge argument that ends up with them on the back of his motercycle leaving a frustrated Alice behind. I think that sums it up. There are lemons in here... just FYI.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__**Okay, this idea popped in my head several weeks ago and I only have the first nine chapters done. I was reading/watching the Twilight movies and I thought, 'What would have happened if Bella and Edward had had a huge argument a month after he returned? What would have changed?'**_

_**Well, alot in this story. I won't tell you much about it except that, well, the title IS called Las Vegas. Hint hint. **_

_**Um...normal disclaimers apply. I only own the plot. **_

_**First Twilight Fic... Hope you enjoy! I know I do.**_

_**Okay, this chapter take place a week after Alice 'Kidnaps' Bella. Bella and Edward are in his room.**_

_**Bella POV.**_

"Bella, why can't you just listen to me for once? Why do you always feel the need to fight me about everything?" Edward said as he sank down on the bed next to me.

I stared at him in disbalief. "You...You think I fight you on everything?"

He looked at me with hard eyes. "Yes. Everything. You just never seem to accept that everything I do I do for _you_."

Something inside me snapped. I was getting really tired of him making decisions for me with_out_ even asking for my input. Or even considering that I might not like it at all.

"Edward, do you honestly think that I don't know what I want? That I don't make good decisons?"

He looked at me as he flopped backwards across the bed. "Yes I do. You seem to not know what is good for you. I am trying to keep you alive. To keep you human."

"By not agreeing to my choice of becoming like you? You want me to grow old and to die. With**out** you?" Oh yeah...I was getting pissed.

"You don't know what you are saying Bella. You think this life is great. It's not. I would prefer to be with you as you grow old."

That hurt. "So... you would prefer to spend _maybe_ fifty years together? Depending that I don't fall and break my neck while falling down a flight of stairs, or accidently get run over by a car? Or crushed like I almost did a year ago? Being human is more dangerous then being a Vampire. At least as a Vampire I only have to fear somebody ripping my head off and fireplaces."

He lifted his head and glared at me. "I would protect you. None of that would happen."

"What if something happened to me while you were away hunting? What if you came back and found me dead?"

"I would have Alice look into your future to see if there is danger."

"No. You will not ask that of Alice everytime you have to go hunt. What will people think about you living with me but never aging while I get older?"

"I will stay with you no matter what people think."

"You aren't hearing me Edward. I don't want to spend a few decads with you. I want to spend forever with you. I don't want you to constantly worry about me being human and getting injured as a human does. I don't want to even lose Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, hell, even Rosalie. They are my family."

He sat up and glared at me. I sighed and balled my hands into a fist. "You don't want me to become like you and yet you don't want to leave me?" I sighed and stared at him, "I am not going to take you away from your family Edward. Admit it. When I eventually die, you would find someway to end your life like you tired a month ago! Making Carlisle and Esme lose a son. Alice would lose her favorite brother, Jazz and Emmett would miss teasing you. Rose would be more pissed at me for making you misserable."

"I don't care! Bella I want you to stay as a human! End of discussion!" He got off the bed and walked to the door.

His words made me flash back to that time in the woods by my house all those months back. The pain cut me to my heart and I struggled to breath. "You...you really don't...want me do you? You honeslty think that I would be better off without you? You... Were you lying all the times you said you would never leave me?" I took a shuddering breath, "I don't want a life where I can't be with you as an equal! I don't want a life where you have to be careful when you kiss me! I don't want a life where I would have to answer why I never fell in love after you left! If you stayed with me for fifty years, I would have Renee and Charlie asking questions. I don't want that. What will it take for you to get it thru that hard rock you call a skull to finally realize hat I have never wanted anyone as I want you! I fell for you even before I knew that you were a Vampire. I wanted you when you saved me from Tyler's van! I wanted you when you saved me from the assholes in Port Angles! I wanted you when you took me to dinner and made sure I didn't go into shock! I wanted you before I knew anything about you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! So don't sit there and continue saying that I don't know what I want! YOU BEING A VAMPIRE DOESN'T SCARE ME!" I placed my head in my hands, "Being away from you does."

I stood up and stepped up to him. "You don't want me changed because you don't want me to become like you? You see yourself as a monster?! A monster would not have saved me from those guys! A monster would have let that van crush me! A monster would not have risked everything to save me from James! A monster would not have sucked the venom out of my bloodstream and no monster would have been able to stop. Damnit Edward, when will stop with this bullshit and finally accept that I want you! ALL OF YOU!"

I couldn't look at him as tears of anger and pain silently fell down my cheeks. I quickly grabbed my jacket and made to pass him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I couldn't deal with it right now. I jerked out of his arms and walked out the door.

I ignored the stares of disbelief that his family sent me as I passed. I headed to the garage and hopped onto my motercycle. I ignored him calling after me. The only thing I heard was the roar of my motercycle and the rush of the wind as I sped out of the garage and down the winding driveway.

I don't know how long I drove. I ignored my cell as it vibrated against me chest in my jacket. I ignored everything around me. I tried to ignore the tears as they continued to fall down my cheeks. I tried to inore the pain in my chest. Before I realized it I was in La Push in front of Emily's house. I parked my bike and just sat there crying.

Thankfully Emily was there. She heard me pull up and was standing in the doorway smiling. Her smile dissapeared as she ran down to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I don't remeber much but I felt a pair of strong arms lifting me off my bike and into the house. I was laid on the couch and I curled up into a tight ball. My tears wouldn't stop and I was feeling drained. I closed my eyes and embraced the sweet darkness.

When I woke up I felt somebody running a hand through my hair. I knew I wasn't a Cullen, this hand was warm. I struggled to open my eyes.

"Bells?" Hi Charlie.

"Bells, you waking up now?" Do I have to? I don't want to face the world right now.

"Bells, please wake up. Please." I don't think I have ever heard Charlie ever sound so worried. No, wait, I have. It was right after Edward had left me.

"Bells... I swear I am going to kill that Cullen boy." You know when the Chief of Police starts threating to kill your boyfriend...It's time to wake up.

"Hi...dad." Wow...my voice sounds horse. I can only imagine how I look.

"Bella!? Oh thank God!" I felt Charlie kiss my forehead and squeeze my hand gently.

I slowly opened my eyes and stared. Charlie was sitting in front of me while Sam, Emily, and Jacob stood behind him. Great, an audiance. I struggled to sit up, but thankfully Charlie helpped me up.

"Thanks dad." I whispeard. He gave me a weak smile.

"Bella, you scared me. Sam called saying that you had passed out while at Emily's. That you were upset." he placed his hand on my cheek and wipped a lone tear that fell. "You have been out for a few hours. What happened sweetie?"

I needed my dad to hold me. I leaned forward and hugged him tightly and burried my face in his neck. "Sorry dad. I just...had a fight with Edward." Dad got up and sat next to me. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bells...I really don't think he is any good for you. Not anymore at least."

I shuddered. Not something I needed nor wanted to hear at this time. I sniffed. And then let out a weak chuckle. "He thinks the same actually. God! I am getting tired of his depressing bullshit!" I was suddenly angry.

Charlie stared at me in bewilderment. "What?"

I pulled away from him amd wipped my eyes. "Edward thinks that... I would be better off without him. While I know you and everyone here will agree with that... I can't think of that without it feeling like my chest is being crushed. Without it being hard to breath. Everytime I think that I can't even think of anything besides the pain. I love him too much to let him go. Today he practically said that he didn't want me... I... It got too much."

Charlie was glaring at me. Well, not _at_ me. More like at everything I had said. I heard Sam and Jacob growling behind me. Emily reached forward and placed her hand on my hand comfortingly.

Charlie sighed and got up. He pulled me up and turned to Jacob. "Take her bike back to your garage Jacob. I am going to take her back home. Then I might just kill the little bastard for hurting my girl." You know... I wasn't going to object to that. I wanted to be the one that pulled the triger though. Yeah... like that would ever happen. With my luck it would bounce off him and lodge into my head. What a way to go. "Sam, Emily, thank you for taking care of her."

I stared out at the trees as they passed. We turned onto our street and I heard Charlie curse. I looked out the windshield and saw a familer Silver Volvo and Edward sitting on the front steps soaked by the rain. I blinked twice and rubbed my sore eyes. Jasper was next to him with his hand on his shoulder. Alice was sitting next to Edward and was glaring at him. That was when I noticed Carlisle's Mercedes behind the Volvo. They stood up as Charlie pulled into the driveway.

"I think this is a Cullen intervention." He mumbled as he turned the cruiser off. He looked at me and sighed. "As much as this pains me to say this Bella. Edward looks like hell out there. I think whatever you said to him might have penetrated his thick skull." He got out and came around to my side. He opened the door and helped me out. Together we walked to the small group.

"Alice, Jasper." Dad said in greeting. Alice and Jasper nodded at him. "Chief Swan. We would like to appologize for our hard headed brother." Jazz said as he glared at Edward and smacked the back of his head. Edward cringed and refused to look at me. That how it's going to be?

"Alice, Jasper," I began, "Thank you for coming. You can tell everyone that I am okay and that I am sorry I walked out like that.

That was rude of me. But," I stared at Edward as I conrinued, "You can not make Edward talk to me when he doesn't want to. I will be over sometime tomorrow to get my truck and my bag. Goodnight everyone. Give Carlisle and Esme a hug and kiss from me." I turned and walked inside.

**Edward's Pov.**

What the hell? She thinks I don't want her? She thinks that I want to be away from her! What is wrong with her? She is my equal in every way. Well...minus the tough skin, fast relexes, grace... People would indeed ask questions if I lived with her as she aged. Renee and Charlie would ask questions... I would have to be carefull when I kiss her. But aren't I always? Why would that be any different?

Now that I think about it her heart did race when I saved her from Tyler's van. I thought that was from being scared but it raced again when I saved her in Port Angles. And when I took her to dinner... Hell...It races everytime I kiss her now that I think about it. Just like when I kissed her in Phenox and her heart actually skipped a beat.

When will she realize I am doing this for her? I want her to be human. Not a monster like me. ...Okay... no monster would have done that...she does have a point... Never thought of that... But still! It's dangerous to be with me! Why can't she see that! I can't accept anything! I can not accept that she doesnt want to be human. Idiotic decision really.

She's leaving?! No way. I tried to grab her but she pulled out of my arms and stormed down the stairs and into the garage. Oh shit... I think I really pissed her off. She's not replying as I am yelling after her. She got on her bike and left. She is going to get hurt.

I made to go after her but Carlisle, Emmett and Rose stopped me. I didn't have to look at them to know that they were dissapointed in me. They steered me to the living room and forced me to sit on the couch. I am about to get a lecture.

I saw Jazz stand up and come to stand infront of me. I couldn't dodge as his fist connected with my jaw. I looked at him and his eyes were stormy.

"Do you not know what emotions she was putting out Edward? Do you not know how much she was hurt because she thinks you don't want her? Because you don't listen to her?"

Okay, first off I do listen to her. "I do listen to her Jasper. I just don't understand why she would choose this life."

I got smacked upside the head by surprisingly Rosalie. "You idiot. She just told you why. There has never been anyone but you."

"And there will be somebody else after I leave her. I will have to eventually as she gets older."

Emmett pulled me down to the floor and sat on my back while pulling my arms behind me until they started cracking. Ow. "You idiotic moronic bastard! You promissed her that you would not leave her. Ever. You already did that once! You plan to do that in a few years?" He got off me and shoved my head back into the floor. "I can't even stand to look at you right now you little pussy coward." He walked out the front door and slamed it behind him.

I slowly sat up and roled my sholders popping them back into place. Emmet just called me...a pussy coward? Alice moved to sit in front of me. If she could cry she would. She slapped me. Hard. I flew into the wall a good twenty feet from her. She slowly walked to me.

"You would actually take Bella away from this family Edward? You would actually keep her from us!? You would condeam her to a life without us? A FAMILY WHO LOVE HER AS ONE OF OUR OWN. You idiot Edward. She was right. You don't want to be with her. You are just too scared to be with her. You really do want her to stay and live a human life? Edward..." She shook her head, "Your choice would make Emmett, Jazz, and me lose a sister and a brother. Even Rose cares for her. You would make Carlisle and Esme lose both a daughter and son. FACE THE TRUTH YOU FUCKING COWARD! WHEN YOU LEAVE HER YOU WON'T COME BACK! YOU WILL CHOSE DEATH." I stayed still as she collapsed against me and started to beat on me while dry sobbing. "Please...please don't take my best friend away from me..."

Jasper gently pulled her away from me after a few minutes and he sat infront of me. "Bella is my sister Edward. You are my brother. I normally don't chose sides in arguments, but this time, I choose her side. I could feel both of your emotions. But when she said that you didn't want her... It felt like her chest was being squeezed. Like she couldn't breath. Like she was suffocating. I don't know what she went through when we all left but I am pretty sure she remembered her emotions the day you told her that you didn't want her." He got up and then looked down at me. "Oh yeah, one more thing I felt from her. It felt like her heart was stopping from shock. The only times I enconter that is when couples that were in love suddenly break up. I could barly stop myself from collapsing because she was so depressed. You better fix this Edward. I don't want to lose my brother as well as my sister."

I watched as he walked out of the room. Esme just gave me a dissapointed look. That look hurt worse then thousands of transformation. Carlisle had yet to say anything. I watched as he kissed Esme's cheek then turned to me. Here it comes.

"If you do not have the balls to change her yourself, I will gladly do it. I want my daughter here more then anything. So you two better kiss and make up soon." He got up and helped Esme off the couch. They walked up the stairs and into his study.

I swallowed and then flew away from the wall as Rosalie punched me.

"What the hell Rose?" Her punch actually hurt.

Rose was crouching in front of me glaring at me. "When you came home that day and said that you had found your mate, I was happy. Then you said she was human. I was pissed. Why couldn't your mate be a vampire? Why did you have to go through the struggle of being with a human?

"I couldn't understand why you saved her that day at school. Nor why you stalked her in Port Angeles. Now I know what happened that day. When you showed up the next day with her stepping out of your car... I felt like I wanted to rip her apart. Here was a girl who would either be good for you or who would hurt you and leave you broken.

"As time went on we saw a side of you we had never seen before. You laughed a lot more. You smiled more. Your eyes would light up when you saw her across the parking lot. Or when you talked about her. I started thinking that this is a girl that would join the family and I wouldn't mind having her as a sister.

"When James attacked, I should have handled that better. I appologize. When I saw you two step off that airplane a month ago.. Bella truely became my sister. She proved that she would do anything for you. I felt better knowing that you would be in good hands. When Alice told her you were in trouble, she dropped everything and ran to you. She faced the Volturi and didn't care! She faced the oldest and badest vampires of our history Edward! For you!

"When you were gone hunting last week I told her my story. She listened and then told me that that wasn't her. That she didn't want anything but you. It didn't matter that she would never be able to have a child nor grow old with you. She wanted you. She wanted to share eternity with you. She said that she would be okay during the first year of being a newborn because you would be there to help her. Because we would be there to help her. And she trusts us not to let her stumble. She trusts us to not let her harm any humans."

Rosalie walked over to me and hugged me to her. "Ed... She knows what she wants. Stop trying to put it off. I want my sister safe. I actually want to spend many decades with her, getting to know her." She laughed, "I want to see her and Alice butt heads when Alice buys her clothes that she doesn't want. So please Edward, stop fighting her."

...well damn... never saw that coming. I looked up and noticed that Emmett and Jasper had rejoined this little group. They were standing in front if us with Alice between them. Jasper tossed me my keys and Alice grabbed Carlisle's. "We are going to go to Bella's and wait for her there." Jasper said as he lifted me up.

I drove to Bella's house in a daze. I actually went to speed limit. We pulled up to her house and noticed that the cruiser was gone. I turned my car off and the door opened. Jasper yanked me out of my seat and sat me on the porch. I sat there for who knows how long. I ignored the rain as it poured down on me. I ignored Alice as she gasped. I blocked out every sound. I was too busy replaying every word that had been said that afternoon. Maybe...just maybe, my family was right.

I looked up when I heard the cruiser pull up into the driveway. I was shocked when Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder and I was hit with extreme sadness, disapointment, anger, hurt and confusion. I didn't have to ask. I knew he was showing just a little bit of what Bella was feeling at the moment.

I couldn't look at her as she walked up to us. I listened as she greeted Alice and Jazz. But she ignored me. I guess I deserved it. I cringed when she told us to tell Carlisle and Esme that she was sorry. I watched as she walked inside and I had a feeling that this was going to get worse before it got better.

Charlie looked at me. Okay, he glared at me as he passed me. I caught glimpses of him getting a call from Sam. Him rushing down to La Push with the sirens on. Of him worrying over his unconcious daughter. Of her crying on his lap. Of him threatening to kill me. I knew I was definatly screwed.

I gave him a weak nod as he passed. I got up, tossed Alice my keys and then sped off to the woods. I didn't stop until I reached the place where she parked her car when I took her to my...our meadow. Where I first kissed her. Where I first picked her up and ran with her. I ran to the meadow and just laid there thinking.

I ignored my phone ringing. I ignored my family calling me. I just curled up into a ball and cluched my chest where my dead heart was breaking into a million pieces.

_**A/N:**__** It get's better. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV.**

I walked up to my room and laid on my bed. As much as I was pissed at Edward, a small part of me had hopped that he would have at least said something to me. I would have listened. But he just sat there. He didn't even look at me. Is it over between us? Why oh why did I have to open my mouth and say all those things?

I gasped and sat up when my rocking chair made a noise. I rubbed my eyes and blinked at Jasper who sat in the rocking chair looking at me. "I knocked on the window but you apperantly didn't hear me. Sorry for startelin' you."

I sat at the head of my bed and pulled my knees to my chest. I shook my head. "It's fine Jasper."

He looked at me and shook his head. "It's not fine Bella. I can feel the sadness. The hurt. I can feel everything from you. Don't try to hide it from me."

I gave him a weak smile. Jasper was the caring older brother that I never had. Emmett was the prankster. "I'm sorry Jazz. I never ment for you to feel all of this."

He smirked. "If it makes you feel better I channeled some of that to Edward so he knows what you are feeling." That actually did help alittle. He got up and leaned against the window, looking out. "Bells, you are my sister and I hate seeing you upset. everyone hates seeing you upset. You are the baby of the family, the most treasured. Next to Edward. He is the youngest of us but he is the oldest vampire beside me and Carlisle. We all respect him and love him. He has been the loner out of us. When we all paired off he has been the seventh wheel. He can hear everything we think. Everytime one of us think of our mate or have an improper thought, he hears it.

"Now I am not defending him to you. Far from it. But I want you to listen and maybe you will understand his actions some. You and Edward are mates. No doubt there. But male vampires are extreamly protective of their mates. We do anything to protect them. The day that you arrived Edward instantly knew you were his mate. Alice saw him leaving us for a period because you were there.

"We had to deal without our brother for five days. When he got home he explained everything. We were all happy because after ninety years he finally found somebody. When he saved you from Tyler's truck we were shocked. We knew that you were his mate. But the fact that you could have been taken from him because of a van... We realised that you were a fragile human that could die at anytime. None of us, including Rosalie, want to deal with a depressed brother for the rest of our exsistance."

I watched as he sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at me and I saw the anguish in his eyes. "Bella you have to understand. We vampires only get one mate. One chance to be happy. When we mate it is for life. We never move on if something happens to our mate. We slip into a depressed state and we beg for death because living without our mate hurts too much. We can not move without our body protesting every move. When Edward thought you were dead, he felt that. He went to the Volturi and begged for death."

He reached forward and wipped a tear from my face. "When you saved him, the whole family rejoiced. Our brother was safe. Our sister was back. We packed up and moved back. That was the fastest we had ever moved.

"Edward may see himself as a monster but we all know better. Yes we may be different but I have seen true monsters out there. He is nothing like them. Hell, if anyone was a monster it would be me considering I have killed more humans then he has been alive. I have turned humans into newborns because I was instructed. My life was darkness until I met Alice. She showed up one day and together we headed toward Carlisle."

He looked at me and sighed. "I might be confusing you here, but the main point is this, keep fighting to be one of us Isabella Swan. You are one of us weather human or Vampire. Edward thinks you don't know what you want but I can feel your detemination. Try to get that point across to him Bella. Please. I know I am being selfish here but...we don't want to lose him."

I couldn't speak. I looked out the window and let the tears fall down silently. I felt him get off the bed and kneel in front of me. "Bella?"

I lost it. I let out a shuddering breath and the tears started flying again. Japer pulled me into his arms and rocked me.

"Why...why is he so stubborn?" I whispered as I clung to him.

I felt him chuckle. "Emotionally stunted. And if you count the time he lived in, it was an era when the man took care of the woman and woman was seen as the weaker sex. The men provided for them and protected them. Aperantly he missed the Womens Rights movement."

I couldn't help but chuckle. He pulled me closer. "The women of that time shopped, cooked and cleaned. You confuse him because you don't want a human life. You don't like to shop. You don't like to have parties, understandable. I don't like them either. You don't act like a normal woman. You dress as a tomboy. And you are very independant. Keep showing him that this is the 21st century and not the early 20th. Just give him time sis. I think he will come around." He got off the bed and sat me down.

"I have to go. I can feel Edwards distress all this way." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Do you want to come back to our house or do you want to stay here?"

I burrowed further into my blankets and he smirked. "Here then. Do you want me to convice him to come back tonight or wait till tomorrow?"

I really wanted him tonight but I knew that I wouldn't be able to talk to him peacefully tonight. "Tomorrow?"

"I'll send him over around nine. That way Charlie will be at work and you two can hash it out. Alice has promised to not peek in at all. Sleep well little Bell."

I smiled at him and watched as he jumped out the window. I glanced at my alarm clock and sighed. It was near 11pm. I got up, took a shower, and crawled into bed. I felt a little better after the shower. I tried to sleep but sleep didn't come until two seventeen am.

The next day I woke up to Charlie peeking in on me around Seven am. He saw I was awake and smiled at me. "How are you feeling Bells?"

Is that a trick question. "Like crap."

"Do you want me to stay with you today?"

I sat up in bed and shook my head. "No need dad. Edward sent me a text and asked to meet me this morning around nine. We are meeting here."

Charlie's eyes darkend. "I don't want you two alone."

"Dad. I am eighteen. I know Edward is my life. This conversation will either strengthen us or break us. None of us can survive being broken again dad. I want to make this work."

He sighed and nodded. "Okay Bells. I trust you." I smiled at him. "Thanks dad."

He kissed my forhead and said goodbye. "I'll be home around six tonight."

"I'll have dinner ready for you."

I got out of bed around eight fifteen. I got dressed in a pair of black pants and a dark purple tank top. I ran to Charlie's room and grabbed a black plaid button up over shirt.

I ate a light breakfast. Didn't feel like I could stomach much more then a piece of toast and glass of apple juice. I had just finished washing the dishes when the doorbell rang. I sighed. "Time to face the music Bells."

I walked to the door and opened it. On the other side was a nervous looking vampire called Edward. I stepped aside and motioned for him to enter. I closed the door behind him and then watched as he slowly walked to the couch and sat down on it.

My heart broke as I saw him sigh in defeat and look up at me with pleading eyes. How I wanted to kiss him. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He moved away from me to the edge of the couch. I sighed, turned to face him and pulled my knees up to my chest. "Hello Edward."

He looked at me and nodded.

"Well gee, I just flashed back to that Biology class where you only nodded to me that one time then ignore me the folowing month. I ain't going to let you ignore me Edward."

"What do you want from me Bella?" He sounds tired. Exhausted.

"'Want'? I want you Edward. I want a partnership where we both are equal not where I am the weakling. I want to be with you for the rest of eternity. I want to be a part of your world. A part of your family. 'What do I want?' I want to be with you if you are stuggeling. I want to be with you Edward."

He looked at the wall and was silent for a few minutes. "So... you want to be like me? That's what you dream about? Becoming a monster like me?"

How I want to smack him! "How many times do I have to say you are not a monster. But if you think you are one, then I want to be one with you."

He turned and stared at me. "Why!?"

"I want to be with you. But everytime I bring it up you ignore it or you get pissed or you change the subject and distract me."

"I don't want you to be like me Bella. I never will. I know the consiquences of your choice. I wouldn't wish it on anybody."

That stung. He turned away and stared at the wall again. "Stop ignoring me Edward damnit!" He glared at me. "Stop being childish then. I will not change you."

I shrunk back from him. All the dreams I had had of us running through the forest together, of us hunting together... They went kaput. My phone ringing broke the silance but I didn't move to pick it up. Edward stared off into space then chuckled. "Finally a vision I like. You staying human."

I screamed and tackled him. His eyes widened. "YOU ASSHOLE! I DON'T WANT TO BE FUCKING HUMAN! I DON'T WANT TO BE OLDER THEN YOU! HELL, 18 IS TOO OLD FOR ME. IT'S ONE YEAR OLDER THEN YOU! I AM NOT A WOMAN WHO NEEDS YOU TO PROTECT ME! I CAN MAKE MY OWN DAMN DECISIONS! I WILL NEVER CHOSE ANOTHER MALE EDWARD. MY HEART WILL ALWAYS BELONG TO YOU! STOP TEARING IT TO SHREDS BY MOCKING MY DECISIONS!" I shoved off of him and paced the room angrily. "From the begining, it was always you. Do you think I want to live without my mate Edward. Do you think I want to know that I can't be with you because I am fucking human. Do you think I will always be satisfied by chaste kisses? By not ever having you as a man and woman can be together? Edward it pisses me off everytime you kiss me with passion but I can't kiss you anytime I want to like that. It is always you that instegates the kisses. I get chastised everytime I try to deepen those kisses. It fucking pisses me off. I want to be able to touch you without you worrying about hurting me."

I stopped and stared at his eyes that were wide.

"You want me to marry you but I know that we won't have a real honeymoon because you won't take that risk. I'd have to wait a damn year and after I am changed before you will even touch me. I don't want that. I want to be mated to you."

I sat down in the chair and sighed. "My dreams are always about spending eternity with you. But if you refuse to change me, then I would only spend my human life with you. If I marry you what guarentee will I have that you will change me within that year and not try to bargin for another five years. Or three years."

Edward looked away and I saw his jaw tense.

Dread filled me. "You... Absolutly rufuse to change me don't you?"

He nodded his head. Tears threatened to spill. I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I spalshed cold water on my face. I started when I felt his arms wrap around me. Not now.

"Leave me alone Edward. Please." I said in a devestated voice. I couldn't bring myself to look up at him. I felt him place his finger under my chin and forced it up. I jerked out of his grip. "You can't have it both ways Edward."

I felt him losen his hold on me and I moved away.

"Why Bella?"

I looked at him. "Why what?"

He moved to stand infront of me. "Why do you want to be like me so badly? That you won't wait three years?"

Seriously? I groaned in annoyance. I hopped on the countertop and placed my head in my hands. "I want you Edward. All of you. And that includes you as a vampire. I want the vampire that protected me from James. That came to my rescue when I was tortured by James. The vampire that sucked the venom out of my system. The vampire that saves me when I fall or stumble. The vampire that saves me whenever I am in trouble. The vampire is a side of you and I accept it. Do you?"

He didn't look at me.

"Carlisle said that you don't like this life. You sometimes give off the vibe that you never wanted this life. If Carlisle had not turned you, you would be dead, we never would have met at school, you never would have saved me from being squished. I would be rotting in a grave right now."

I saw understanding dawn in his eyes. "Creepy now you think of it huh?" He nodded slowly. I sighed feeling drained suddenly.

I looked up when he stepped up to me. I couldn't stop my heart from racing. He gave me a little smirk.

"Not a word. I can't help my heart racing when you are near me. Stop dazzeling me."

He chuckled and placed his arms on either side of me on the countertop as he stepped between my legs. I stared at him. "W...what are you doing Edward?" He just smiled at leaned forward. His lips stopped milimeters from mine. "Dazzeling you."

His lips connected to my cheek as I turned my head. He sighed and laid his head in the crook of my neck. "Fine Bella. I'll change you. But only if you marry me first. That is my only condition."

"And you won't change it?"

"I really wish you would change your mind and go to collage. At least for a year."

"Not worth the risk. I will go when I have my thirst under control."

"I want you to have every human experiance Bella. College is a human experiance."

"Edward. Shut up." I smiled at his shocked look. "How many times do I have to tell you? I just need you. Nothing else matters to me. And also, FYI, being human sucks for me."

I wrapped my arm around his neck and burried my head in the crook of his neck. I smiled when I felt him shudder when my breath touched his neck. I gave it a quick kiss and pulled away.

"Bella..." he growled. I looked at him and was shocked to see his eyes were black.

Well, this is interesting. I knew he wasn't hungry. He just hunted last night.

"Your eyes are black."

"Because you kissed my neck. Never do that to me love." he kissed my cheek. "I only have so much control."

I laughed as I hugged him tightly. "Are you finally admitting to having control issues?"

He pulled back and placed his hands on my waist. "Deffinte control issues. But that is a different discussion for another day." He leaned forward and kissed my neck. I couldn't stop the shiver that ran down my spine. He smirked and did it again.

"Stop...Stop dazzeling me." My vision was going hazy.

He chuckled. He leaned forth and kissed the tip of my nose. I couldn't resist, I liffted my head. I wanted a damn kiss. As if he could finally read my mind he leaned forwad and finally placed his lips against mine. Aww...sweet heaven.

I dug my hands in his hair and pulled him closer. He smirked against my lips and then did something comepleatly different. He nibbled on my bottom lip before sucking it between his lip. Oh man... that feels goooooood.

I felt him smirk against my lips before he pulled back. I think I just whimpered. He chuckled and kissed my nose before he pulled back. I took a much needed breath and opened my eyes. He was smiling at me. Oh be still my beating heart.

"Okay Bella. I agree to change you, yes. But like I said, you have to marry me first." Damn marriage.

I sighed and looked at him. "Edward, I want to be with you forever. Marriage doesn't cover forever. It covers 'till death do us part', 'For as long as we both shall live.' And techinally you are already dead... I don't want that. I want forever with you. You are my mate. You are it for me. And also the fact that marriage was the kiss of death for my parents..." I shrugged and gave him a half smile.

He sighed and jumped up onto he countertop next to me. "Where I come from, marriage is the way one says 'I love you.'"

"You mean 'when'. Marriage was more sacred then. There weren't so many divorces then. Divorce was looked down on a lot more then than today. Most marriges end in divorce because they fall out of love or because one cheats on the other. In mind marrige is nothing but a piece of paper A contract that can be broken at anytime."

I looked at him and took one of his hand in mine before continuing. "Jasper said that Vampires mate for life. That you don't get another one. He said that mates cannot live without the other. I don't need a piece of paper that tells me I am yours. I would prefer to live as your mate instead of as your wife."

Edward didn't speak. He just looked straight ahead at the wall. I thought he was angry at me at first then I saw a small smirk cross his lips. He squeezed my hand and spoke up.

"Okay. I hear you Bella. How about this, since I am an old fashioned guy. Do you think that you can marry me one time and not every few years like Rosalie and Emmet? I only ask for one wedding. You will only have to be my wife until I change you. Then you will be my mate." He chuckled at me, "You do know that being a vampire's mate means you wear their mark? They will bite you in the place of your choosing and it will forever leave mark. It will tell other vampires that you are mine and to back the hell away."

I actually did not know that. That's food for thought. Though...the thought of Edward being able to bite me... Oh crap...he's looking at me funny.

"Bella? What are you thinking of?" Is it just me or does his voice sound husky...

"Bella... you are starting to smell delicious. And it isn't you blood..." Oh God...he can smell my... Damn.

"Um...I was thinking that I would very much enjoy you bitting me." Oh...his eyes just went from amber to onyx.

He swallowed and said, "Bella... you still havent answered my question..."

Hmm... I wonder... "Okay...I'll marry you one time. And one time only. Though..." Edward beamed and crashed his lips against mine. I gasped in shock and he burried his fingers in my hair as he thrust his tongue into my mouth...Oh God... His cold tongue feels amazing rubbing against mine.

All too soon he pulls back. Just an inch. We both are breathing heavy. "What... else Bella? Anything...you...want." He gave me a light kiss.

Please wait a moment while the human recouperates. After a minute I finally was able to breath steadily and my heartrate was back to normal. I looked at him and then remembered what I was going to say. "Do we have to have a big wedding?"

Edward threw his head back and laughed loudly. He pulled me off the counter top and spun me around in a circle. "Beautiful, I would drag you to Las Vegas right now if that is what you want."

I smiled. "How fast can we get there?"

Edward chuckled and ran to get a peice of paper and pen. He quickly wrote on it and then dragged me outside. I stopped when I saw a motercycle outside. It was black and sleek looking.

He pulled two helmets off the handelbars and handed one to me. "Yes it's mine. I just haven't driven it in two years." He helped me put the helmet on. He got one and I got one behind him. He was about to turn the engine over when his phone rang. He ignored it and looked at me.

"You ready to go to Vegas, get hitched, and piss Alice off? I am." Damn sexy vampire smirk. I love it.

I smiled and said, "I am ready to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. Now start this bike up before Alice chases us."

I felt him chuckle and then we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice POV.**

Okay, I know I promised not to peek in on my brother and his girlfriend but c'mon! I don't like not knowing things. Edward has already been there for a couple of hours and I am litteraly bouncing on my toes in curiosity. Emmett is litterally holding me in place.

Rosalie is in the garage working on the cars. Carlisle is at work and Esme is volunteering at the hospit-

I froze as a vision of Edward and Bella getting married in a small building...I think Las Vegas hit me. I instantly pulled away from eEmmett. and dialed Edward. He didn't pick up so I left a message.

"YOU HAVE TO BE SHITTING ME! DON'T DO IT! You asshole Edward! I swear I will never forgive you or Bella if you go through with it!"

I hung up and dialed Carlisle. I knew he would be in his office with Esme on his lunch break. I was vaguly aware of Rose running into the living room.

Carlisle picked up on the first ring. **"Alice, what's wrong?"**

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. You're youngest son and Bella are running off to Las Vegas! Tonight! I can't plan a wedding now. I can't design the dress for Bella. He took that from me!" Okay... So I was being dramatic but still...

**"...Edward and Bella are...eloping?" **Esme said in a shocked voice.

"Yes! They are taking his motercycle and are going to make good time!" My voice was whiny but I didn't care. I had looked forward to planning their wedding.

I heard Carlisle chuckle in the background. **"Bout time Edward pulled his head out of his ass."**

**"Carlisle! Language. You are supposed to set an example for the children."**

**"Yes dear. Sorry dear." **He didn't sound sorry. **"If that is what Edward and Bella decide to do Alice. Leave them be. Knowing you, you would probably put Bella in five inch heels, a lacy long dress, and have hogged her for the whole week before the wedding. Bella doesn't stike me as the girl who would enjoy that. I think she would be happy if she got married in sweat pants and a baggy shirt."**

NOOOOOOO THE HORROR! "Carlisle we have to stop them! Please!"

**"Unless you have a vision of them being in danger then I will not stop them. They have my blessings."**

**"As much as I would have loved to see Bella in a wedding dress, I too agree with your father. I think this is what they **_**both**_** want Alice."**

"Seriously?! How can you two condone this! Do you not know the rumors that will spread at school? Or the dangers of what might happen tonight?!"

**"Alice, the only danger Bella will be in is possibly passing out from the sheer number of orgasms that Edward will be sure to give her." **...I cannot believe that Esme just said that. Ewwww. **"Edward will take care of her Alice. Leave them be. I will be heading home shortly and then you, Rosalie and I can get together and do some much needed shopping for that little cottage that is on our property."**

**"You want to give that to them as a honeymoon gift?"**

**"No Love, I want to give that to them as a wedding present. That way they will have privicy and their own place. Everyone has their own little sanctuary and they will need theirs."**

**"Okay. Emmett, you will help run errands and do what ever the ladies tell you two to do. I will call Charlie and tell him."**

**"Dear... I just thought... What about the treaty?" **

**"Hmm.. Let's cross that bridge when our crazy son and daughter get back. They do have to be back at school on Monday."**

**"So glad that today was a bad weather day."**

**"Yes. And they only have three weeks left before graduation."**

I sigh and then smile, "Esme, Carlisle? I have a rough idea on where to start." I let out a squel of excitment, "Hurry home mom. We have a lot to do and so little time!" I hung up the phone and turn to my sibilings and husband.

"So...as you heard... OUR BROTHER AND SISTER ARE GETTING MARRIED! TONIGHT!" Once again I was jumping up and down all over the place. "Rose c'mon! We got alot of planning to do!"

Emmett turned to them, "Hey guys, you think that Eddie boy knows what to do tonight?"

Rose smacked him upside the head while I chuckled. "He hears us all the time Em. If he didn't pick up on a few things then I feel sorry for Bella."

"I wonder how much sleep she will get tonight... Edward has alot of pent up sexual energy... I bet she has at least four or five."

Rose jumped on his back and put him in a headlock, I gapped at him.

"Four Emmett? Come on, I bet seven to ten. And that includes until dawn tomorrow. He has all night to bring her pleasure."

"Emmett! Rose! Behave! We need to get started. Now Rose, this is what I am thinking..."

**Carlisle POV.**

As I hung up the phone I looked over at my beautiful wife. We both shared a knowing smile. Edward was pulling the same stunt we did after I had changed her. Esme hadn't wanted a wedding and so we decided to just go get a marriage license and then have a Justice of the Peace marry us. Edward was our witness of course.

"Well love, what do you think of this?" I asked as I pulled her onto my lap. I smiled as she hugged my neck and kissed me.

"I think it is amazing Dear. Our son is finally getting married and is growing up."

"Do you think he is conciously doing what we did or just following his heart?"

"Deffiantly his heart. Do you remeber Alice asked him several years ago if he wanted a huge wedding or a small one?"

I chuckled. "He said there was no way Alice would let him have a small one. He would prefer to have it only be the two of them and the precher."

"Just like us dear." I pouted when she got off my lap. But perked right back up when she gave me a hot kiss. "Later dear. Right now I have to go fix up a cottage."

I helped her to her car and kissed her cheek. "Love you Esme Cullen."

"Love you too Carlisle Cullen. And I am proud of the family you have given us." We kissed one more time and then she buckled in and drove off.

I turned to face the hospital and sighed. I had eight more hours of work but...for once... I couldn't bring myself to get into my work like I normaly do. Making up my mind I walked to the personal office and asked to speak with Dr. Jane Oswen.

"Dr. Cullen, what can I do for you?" Dr. Oswen asked from behind me. I turned and gave her a smile.

"Dr. Oswen I would like to request the rest of the day off."

"May I ask why Carlisle? I don't think I have ever heard you request time off before." She said as she lead me into her office and motioned for me to sit down. I sat and waited for her to.

"I never do. But I recieved word that my youngest, Edward and his girlfriend Bella are getting married tonight in Vegas. Now, I know they are younge but they are also mature for their age. They know what they want. Since I am not scheduled to work till next Wednesday, would it be okay for me to leave early. I don't have any patients or surgerys scheduled for the day. I can do another round before I leave."

Jane smiled and nodded her head. "I remember the day Edward and Bella were in the hospital last year. I remember how he stayed with her while she was being examened. Bella was torn up after you and your family left Carlisle. I am only telling you this because I figured you would like to be her doctor."

I nodded and she got up and pulled a file from the shelf behind her. She handed it to me and I opened it. It was Bella's medical file. I looked at her and then I flipped a few pages before I froze and my eyes widened in shock.

"Bella was catatonic for two weeks. She did not eat or drink anything durring that time. She never got more then two hours of sleep a night. Charlie rushed her here when he found her uncouncous in the shower. We put her into a medically induced coma for 48 hours so that she could sleep uninterrupted. We gave her several bags of fluids before she could stomach food. The whole time she was in her coma she was tossing and turning. She would scream out like she was in pain and she would mumble 'James...no..Edward help... don't...Victoria... stop! Edward don't leave..' Do you know anything about this James and this Victoria Carlisle?"

I didn't know what to say. Right infront of me was proof that Bella not only suffered from night terrors she also had lost twenty pounds in one month. She was ninety pounds when she was admitted to the hospital. And right now I would guess she was only one hundred.

"Carlisle? Are you okay?"

"James and Victoria... I know them. James is dead and Victoria is trying to cope with having lost her husband. Bella met them when my family and I were playing baseball last year." Well...it is the truth. A small version of the whole truth but the truth non the less.

"Okay. Well, I will let you go early. Tell Bella I said hi when you next see her." I gave her a small smile as I stood up.

"Jane... May I take Bella's folder home with me? So I can study it and maybe help her if it happens again."

Jane nodded. "She seems to be getting better Carlisle. If you hadn't noticed, she has gained seven pounds in the past month since you and your family have been back. She seems healthier and full of life again."

I nodded my head. "Yeah... I have noticed that she seems like her old self. We knew when we came back that she had not taken it well. We just didn't know the extent of what she had gone through." I picked up the folder and nodded. "Thank you Jane."

I walked out of her office and grabbed my briefcase from my office and placed the folder in it. I locked everything, clocked out and then got in my car and sped home.

**Edward POV**

Bella agreed to marry me! Man am I happy. Poor Alice will probably have a stroak when she sees us leaving but...who cares! BELLA AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!

"You okay there Edward?" I heard my sweet angel ask over the microphones in our helmets.

"Perfectly fine love! Just excited. You sure you want to go through with this babe?"

"I swear if you ask me that one more time Edward Anthony, I will scream right in your ear. Yes! I want to marry you. Yes I want to marry you tonight. Stop asking every ten minutes." Actually it was every half hour and I had only asked eight times. I chuckled as I squuezed one of her hands gently.

"Are you doing okay love? Do you want to stop off and get a late lunch/ early dinner?"

I felt her shake her head against my back. "I just want to get to Vegas quickly. We...well I...can eat when we arrive. With the way you are driving we will be there in two hours."

I chuckled, "'Two hours' love? Really? And here I was aiming for just under five hours."

She slapped my chest lightly and I felt her chuckle silently. "I don't even want to know how fast you are driving."

"Well love, I will tell you this, I am going too fast for the cops to safely chase after." I looked down at the fule gage and smirked. " And, we will need to stop at the next gas station."

"Works for me. This human needs to stretch her legs and try to get feeling back in her butt."

"And what a nice ass you have." ...Did I really just...?

"...Did you just...?"

I nodded, "I did." No need to deny it.

I was surprised when she hugged me tigter and busted out laughing. "I knew it! I knew you were checking out my ass every chance you got!"

"Hey... Not every time." If I could blush I would be. "Just the time when you would fall down and then rub it. And when you walk. And the times when you are laying down in my lap. Or next to me... Okay... I might check your ass out more then I should... Sorry."

"Don't appologize Edward. I am flattered that you like it. Hell, if I had known you had been checking me out I wouldn't feel so insecure."

Thankfully I saw a gas station up ahead. I pulled in and quickly set it up to fill my bike. I gently stood her up and removed her helmet, placing it next to mine. "You really thought that I didn't want you? That I didn't find you attractive? God Bella, you have no idea what it does to me to just be standing next to you. Just being in the same room. Every time I kiss you I have to control myself so I don't lose control. Hell babe, every time we kiss and I hear your sweet moans of pleasure I have to keep from taking you right then and there."

And I am extreamly grateful that it was just us two because I didn't want anybody to see me speaking to my girl. Espicially the way she looks with her face flushed and her eyes brimming with tears of joy. Hmm... what else can I do to make her blush? I looked at my bike and ...I swear I have been hearing my brothers' dirty thoughts for far too long.

I lent forward and whispered in her ear. "And right now I want to do nothing more then to bend you over my bike and ravish you till you are screaming my name over and over, writhing in pleasure."

Opps... I think her heart just stopped. "Breath Bella." I kissed her and chuckled as she took a shudering breath and stared at me with wonder. How I wish I could hear her thoughts.

**Bella POV.**

Oh...my...God! I cannot believe he just said that! An image of us making out on his bike flashed through my mind. It stuck with me and I watched as he lifted my shirt over my head and attacked my naked breasts with his lips while his hands trailed up my thighs and under my skirt. His shirt was already off and his belt was unbuckled.

_**"Breath Bella."**_ Breath? Who needs to breath? I don't want to leave this fantasy... unless my fiancee decides to kiss me then I am all for it.

I felt Edward break the kiss. I opened my eyes and couldn't help but wonder if that little fantasy will actually happen one day or not.

"Can we take a rain check for de-virginizing your bike. I really want to marry you first before we do that."

I don't think I have seen him move faster then he did when he removed the nozzle and replaced the cap. I got on behind him and he squeezed my hand. "You do know that we have to do one thing before that right?"

What did he mean? What do we have to do? I asked him so and was floored by his answer. "We have to pick out rings." "...Damn...I forgot about that."

I heard him chuckle as he started the bike and I held on for dear life as he peeled out and merged back onto the interstate.

We arrived in Vegas a little over an hour later. Edward pulled into a resturant. Hmm..Italian. And helped me off. We set our helmets down and made our way to the front when he stoped and pulled his phone out.

**"Yeah Alice?...Thank you. I really appriciate it. I'll tell Bella... Well gee Alice, we have school on Monday. But since we are getting married we may or may not be back by then... Ugh...How did he take it?...Well, at least I won't have to worry about being shot...I will tell her Alice. We will see you all later. Bye"**

I walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss. "So, what did the nice pixie want?"

He chuckled, "'Nice pixie?' She might kill us when we get back."

"We will survive."

"That we will. She wanted to let us know that she booked us the bridal suit at the hotel down the street from the casino. And that the jewlry store down the corner will have the 'perfect' rings for us."

"That was nice of her. What was that all about school?"

"She paid for the room with my credit card number. And she wanted to remind us that we have to be back by monday for school."

"Uh, so much for a honeymoon." Stupid school.

"Don't worry. They will give us plenty of space when we get back. I have a feeling we will be worse then Emmett and Rosalie."

I chuckled. "Well Mr. Cullen, it is time to feed the human and then go pick out the 'perfect' rings for us."

He kissed me for a few seconds before pulling back. "And then we go get married, soon to be Mrs. Cullen."

I took his arm and we walked inside. I started to gently sing under my breath. "Going to chapel and we're...gonna get married. Going to chapel of love..." Seeing Edward stiffle his laughter made me chuckle. He kissed my forehead as he pushed my chair in. "I love you Bella."

Oh yeah, I knew I made the right decision when I accepted his invitation to dinner last year. I looked across the table at my boyfr...Fiancee and I smiled. I love him dearly and I am happy to be spending the rest of my life with him.

Halfway through my lasagna I remembered part of his conversation with Alice. "What did you mean that you didn't have to worry about getting shot?"

Edward, who was drinking a coke to look human, actually choked and coughed. Well... that is something I have never seen before. After a minute he calmed down and looked at me. I just smirked and shrugged.

"Evil minx."

"Your future evil minx darling."

His eyes darkend momentairly before he swallowed and answered. "Carlisle went to the police station and told Charlie. Needless to say Charlie was pissed would be putting it mildly. But After a few minutes he calmed down and said that he should have expected it sooner or later. Apparently we are having a family dinner next Friday so we need to be back by then. ...We haven't discussed it but where would you like to live after getting married?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "With my husband of course."

He smiled at me, "Even in housefull of vampires that have super hearing?"

Hmm... that is a downer. Just then his phone beeped signaling a text. "Excuse me." He pulled it out and read the message. He smiled, "Apperantly everyone is fixing up a cottage that is on our property for us as a wedding gift. How do you feel about that?"

I smiled. "A cottage for ourselves? No one around to interrupt us? Oh the possibilitys Tell them thank you." He quickly typed a reply and then turned his phone off. He signaled for the check and handed the waiter a fifty. "Keep the change." He helped me out of my chair and we walked out back to his bike. "Next stop, Ring shopping!"

Oh my GOD! Now I really owe Alice a huge thank you gift. "Edward...I think I found the perfect ring for you." I felt him wrap his arm around my waist as he came up beside me and looked down at the ring. It was platnium and had gold and green vives woven around the ouside. I held it up to him so he could see the inside. He chuckled when he saw a small lion and lamb curled up together etched on the inside.

He handed me a ring he had chosen for me. It was white gold with a dimond in the middle surround by smaller gems, emeralds I believe, and a few amber colered gems. It also had thin gold and green vines woven together on the outer edge. He held it up and I looked inside. There was the same lion and lamb.

"And so the lion fell in love with lamb." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"What a stupid lamb." I couldn't help smiling up at him.

"What a sick, masochistic lion." He bent down and gave me a sweet kiss.

We chuckled and turned to the saleswoman who was watching us with admiration. Edward placed both rings on the countetop.

"We would like to have these rings."

The woman smiled. "Alrighty then. Lets make sure that they fit."

He and I shared a look before we took the rings and placed them on the others ring finger.

"A perfect fit!" The lady exclaimed in shock.

I couldn't have said it better myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward POV.**

We pulled up to the hotel would be staying out for a couple of days. I helped Bella off before we walked in together. We walked up to the front desk.

"Yes sir, how may I help you?" A woman with the nametag, Julie, said.

"Reservation under Edward Cullen."

"One moment please...Ah yes, Mr. Cullen. Right here. You and your wife have the bridal suite. If you will give me one moment, I just need to get your key programed for your room. ...Here it is. Would you and your wife be needing anything else?"

I looked over at Bella and kissed her cheek. "No thank you. We just came to check in. ..Actually, do you know of a good clothing store we could go to? We left in a rush and didn't pack anything."

Julie smiled. "Of course. There is a very good, classy deparment store two streets over. There is also the mall three blocks away that is always open till midnight."

"Thank you. You have been helpful."

"Of course Mr. Cullen. I do hope you and your wife enjoy your stay."

Bella and I nodded before we walked back out.

"So beautiful fiancee of mine, where would you like to shop at? We will need clothes, at least to drive back home in. I am more then happy to forgo clothing this weekend." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She chuckled, I love her laughter. "Edward... Behave. Save the dirty talk for after we get back to our room."

Did she just say...? Well hello... I can work with that.

"Would you be offended if we just grabbed clothes, 'Off the rack' as Alic would say?"

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forhead. "Love, whatever makes you comfortable. Before Alice joined the family, I was the one who liked to wear ragged jeans and lose shirts. Alice joined and then she started dressing everyone."

"Hmm... I can't imagine you in ragged jeans no matter how hard I try." I chuckled and gently swatted her ass. "C'mon love. Lets go get some clothes, then we can get married."

**Bella POV**

Okay, it is offical. I like shopping with Edward more then with Alice. He actually led me straight into a store that sold tennis shoes! No heels! And actually clothes that I would wear! He kissed me gently. "Go pick out a few outfits babe. I will be over on the other side doing the same."

I nodded and wathed him walk away. Okay, I just fell more in love with him. I want to do something special for him. I quickly grabbed things that I knew fit me. I was making my way to the register, Edward had given me his card when we arrived, when I spoted something I knew would make Edward happy. I quickly grabbed it off the shelf and tried it on. Perfect fit. I changed back and hid it between two outfits.

I saw Edward standing at the register waiting for me. He had already had his clothes in a bag. I walked up to the register. "Edward, could you plug your ears and shut your eyes. I promise it will be worth it." He gave me a confused look before he shrugged and did as I asked. Turning to the sales lady I silently pointed out the outfit and made a sushing motion while pointing at Edward. She nodded and covered the outfit in a black bag.

I tapped Edward's shoulder. He looked at me. "I'm ready to go become Mrs. Cullen." He smiled at me and grabbed the two bags I had minus the one with my outfit.

We dropped the bags off in our room. I didn't look because I headed straight for the bathroom while taking my bag with me. Five minutes later I pop my head out and saw him sitting on the bed looking at me. I smiled, "Could you grab the long dark blue coat I bought today? And then give me one minute." He nodded and handed me my knee length navy blue coat. I put it on and tied the belt/sash around my waist. I opened the door and then grabbed the flats I had also bought. They were dark blue as well. I put them on and then took his arm.

"I am ready now. Last chance Edward. After we get there I am not letting you go for the rest of our honeymoon."

He smirked and then pinned me up against the closed bathroom door. He kissed me softly so not to mess up my makeup that I had on.

"No way in hell am I going anywhere Isabella. I have waited for you for over a hundred years. You are stuck with me for the rest of our days." He let his eyes trail down my body and his hand came up to play with the belt. He tugged it gently. "I am very curious as to what you are hidding underneath that jacket."

I smirked as I kissed him gently. "Marry me and you will find out Mr. Cullen." I ducked under his arms and grabbed his keys. "Let's not be late to our own wedding now shall we?

We got to the casino and walked over to the chapel. I have to say, having an Elvis impersinator marry us... I couldn't help but chuckle. Espicially since the guy looked like Emmett.

We put our names down in a book. Paid for the wedding license, then I froze. There, standing in the corner was Angela Webber. She spotted me and waved. Then she spotted Edward. Her eyes widened.

Edward must have seen me freeze and then saw Angela. He waved at her and she looked like she was going to feint from shock. Just hen an idea hit me. "Edward, could you go by a video camera?" He looked at me and watched as I waved Angela over to us. He smirked and then jogged away to the suvinor store to get a camera.

I hugged Angela when she was in front of me.

"Bella?! Are you and Edward getting married?"

"We are. It was very last minute but it is better for us then having Alice plan a huge wedding. I am glad you are here! Are you busy?"

She shook her head. "I was here because Ben's parents wanted us to spend the weekend at his Aunt's and Uncles. The adult's are all gambeling and Ben is in the restroom."

Perfect. "Do you think you and Ben would mind being our witnesses?"

"Not at all Bella! We would love to!"

I felt like I was going to cry. I saw Edward coming back. He had Ben with him. I looked back at Angela. "A huge favor Ang," She looked at me and hugged me. I must have looked like I needed it. "Would you or Ben mind recording our wedding?"

Angela hugged me and let out a small high pitched squeal. "I would be honoured to Bella!"

Edward smiled at her and handed her the video camera. "Thank you Angela for doing this."

She just smiled and made sure that the memory card was in it before speaking. "No problem Edward." She turned the camera on and started recording. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you are about to watch the wedding of Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. Edward, you and Ben go on in." They did and she turned to me. "Okay Bella, show us what you have under that jacket of yours. Show us what Edward will be seeing as you walk down to him."

I blushed and slowly untied my jacket. I pulled it off and Angela gasped. "Girl! Oh I feel sorry for Cullen." I slapped her arm gently and she smiled at me. "Shut up Ang, help me with my jewlery."

"Okay Bella, wait half a minute before enterig after me."

She dissapeard through the doors and the Wedding marh began to play. I took a deep breath and walked through the doors to my future.

**Edward POV **

If I had needed air to survive, I would have had no choice but to accept death by asphiciation when I saw Bella step through those doors. She was a vision in white. Litteraly. She was wearing a white strapless dress with a dark navy blue sash around her waist. Her dress had a small floral design on the top and a little rinestones lined the bottom. She was also wearing a silver necklace that had a light blue heart dangeling from it. She had blue earings that were thin, delicate and hung halfway to her colarbone. Her hair was partly up and had a few curls in it.

I didnot notice Angela filming us, nor Ben patting my shoulder telling me how lucky I was. I only had eyes for the beauty walking toward me. When she reached me I gently pulled her next to me and tucked her into my side. I didn't pay attention to anything. I just got lost into her beautiful brown eyes.

When 'Elvis' told me to repeat after him for the vows I said it all at once while not even breaking eye contact. Bella did the same. We exchaged rings and _finally_ I was given permission to kiss my wife.

Well... Bella actually pulled me down to her and gave me a heated kiss. No way am I letting her control this kiss. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her off the gound and burried a hand in her hair and deepened the kiss.

We broke apart to Angela and Ben cheering us and congratulating us. I think I saw Elvis blush when he handed us the license to fill out. Angela and Ben were our witnesses. And then we all decided to go out for a celebatory dinner.

We had entered the building as Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. We left the building as Isabella and Edward Cullen.

...Holy crap I just got married!

**Bella POV**

I just got married to the man of my dreams. My best human friend was able to be there, and I got the love of my life for the rest of our excistance. Oh am I one lucky bitch or what!

Edward and I drove his bike to a little Chineese resturant while Angela and Ben followed us in a taxi. Edward paid for their fair and we all entered together.

We sat in a booth and had a great time. Angela kept recording us and I couldn't bring myself to care. This was my wedding day and I was feeling estatic! Nothing could bring me down from this high.

Angela even captured a moment when Ben made a joke and Edward sprayed his drink all over Ben.

We stayed there for an hour before they had to go back to the casino to meet up with his family. Angela promised that she would edit the film and give it to us next week. She and Ben swore that they wouldn't tell a soul.

Edward and I drove back to the hotel. I was starting to get nervous. What would tonight be like? What do we do? I honestly had no idea as to where we began.

He opened the door to our room and then took my coat and hung it up. He started to unbutton his white dress shirt what he had bought today. I must have gasped because he walked over to me and breathed gently onto my face. "Breath Bella. I can hear your heart pounding away faster then normal."

He gently kissed my lips and pulled away. Gone were my nerves, now all I wanted was him. I let out a small growl and pulled his lips back to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently nibbled his botton lip. All with in the span of three seconds. No way was I letting him stop tonight.

I heard him give a low growl and then I was pressed up against the closed bedroom door. His body was flush with mine and one if his hands was around my waist while the other one was cupping my chin. He deepened the kiss and and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips when his tongue started to stroak mine.

I dug my fingers in his hair and grabbed him closer. He moaned and lifted me up. My legs wrapped around his waist and I was seeing stars when our lower halfs connected.

Edwared let out a groan and trailed his hand up my back and started to pull my zipper down. I moaned in anticipation and broke the kiss to kiss along his jaw line and down his neck while my hands started to unbuton the rest of his shirt.

I tugged it off of him and sucked on his collar bone. I heared a rip and my dress fell to the floor. Edward pulled back and his eyes were compleatly onyx. "Hope you weren't attatched to that love."

I kissed his Adam's apple and gently sucked on it. "Not one bit."

I unbucked his belt and he unclapsed my strappless bra. He bent down and pulled it away with his teeth. That made me even more turned on.

My mind went blank when he moved his hips against mine. All I remeber after that was a lot grinding, him licking and sucking my breasts, and then us moving to the bed.

My hazy mind cleared when he laid on the bed and stepped away to look at me. I was sprawled out in the middle of the bed, my legs were spread wide for him. And my blue lacy panties were compleatly soaked.

I looked up at him and his eyes were black yet alight wih passion. I slowly raised a hand and becokoned him with on finger. I saw him shiver and then he was laying between my legs, kissing me and one hand was trailing down between us. When his hand touched me between my legs I bit his lip to keep from screaming in pleasure.

In hindsight I probably should never bite my aroused husband who just happenes to be a vampire. When I bit his lip he growled and ripped my panties off of me. He then proceeded to kiss his way down my body before he kissed my nether region.

Oh god! I was grabbing at the sheets to keep from grinding against his mouth. He growled and grabbed my ass and shoved his mouth harder against me. My mind went blank when I felt his tongue lick me and slid between my folds.

"Oh fuck!"

I must have said that out loud because he stopped and raised above me again. He kissed me and quickly unbuttoned his pants and tried to shove them down. "Entirely...overdressed...Mr. Cullen." I said as i gasped for breath. I heard him chuckle in my ear and then he was gone. I lifted my head up and saw him pulling his pants down. My eyes widened. "You went commando!"

He cuckled and then climbed back ontop of me. Like a preditor. Oh I find that very sexy. He rolled us over and I was straddeling his lap. He crushed me to him as he positioned himself below my enterance. I took a deep breath and slowly sank down on him.

The next morning I woke up to light entering from the curtains. I was also aware of a nice hard cold body that was spooned up behind me. "Morning dear husband of mine." I said as I rolled over. Edward smiled down at me and kissed me gently.

Of course it heated up pretty quickly and we didn't leave the bed for another hour. When we finally got out of bed, well...he did. I was just lifted into his arms and carried to the bathroom after he had filled it up with nice hot water. He set me in and then called down for breatfast or, seeing as how it was eleven alrady, an early lunch to be sent up in an hour.

We enjoyed our time in the bath together. We washed each other, touched each other... Ended up back on the bed. After we were dried off ofcourse. After a quickie we took a fast shower and had just finished dressing when there was a knock on the door and roomservice appeared with our food. well, my food. Edward tipped him and then watched me eat.

" You know.. I am going to need alot of under wear if you insist on ripping them off everytime."

He chuckled amd pulled me onto his lap when he set down on the couch. "That was because you bit me. Didn't I warn you not to bite a vampire? It appeals to our vampiric side and we lose control over most things." He kissed my forehead,."Just glad that I didn't accidently bite you last night."

"Or this morning."

"True. Save the bitting for when you have been changed?"

"I make no promises. You are very talented. I don't even remember how many times I came last night."

He laughed and we laid down on the couch and watched a movie off of netflix. I don't remember what it was because I fell asleep ten minutes into it and woke up to the end credits rolling.

We decided to go siteseeing later when it was twilight. Las Vegas was to sunny for him to walk out in during the day. We spent the afternoon playing in our room. We had a pillow fight, small food fight when he placed chocolate sauce on my nose and then licked it off. We also made love a few more times. You know... I thought that I would be sore after how many times we did it last night, but I was perfectly fine. Feeling his hard icy cock moving in me felt amazing.

We drove around the city for a bit and then we walked around taking pictures. We ate at a small Irish pub and then went back to our hotel.

It was only nine pm but I was ready to call it a day. I got changed into a silky black nightgown and laid down in bed next to Edward. He pulled me closer and I laid my head on his bare chest. "Sorry husband of mine. I will..." I yawned right then and rubbed my eyes. "I will be more awake tomorrow."

Edward smiled down at me and kissed me softly. "Sleep dear wife of mine." He scooted down to where he was laying beside me and pulled me closer to him. "I will be here when you wake up." I smiled and kissed his neck before I closed my eyes and let my dreams take over.

**Edward POV**

I watched my wife sleep for a while then I reached over and grabbed a crossword puzzel book that I had bought. I had only done a few last night. Maybe I will be able to gst more done tonight.

I was on my twelveth puzzel when she started moaning. I placed my hand on her cheek but no fever. I watched as she rolled closer to me and started running her hands up and down my chest. "Mmmm...Edward..." She kissed along my neck down my chest and back up. "Want...you..."

Okay... first off... my wife is currently talking in her sleep. Second...she is feeling me up while asleep. Third...she is moaning my name in her sleep... fourth... she said she wanted me. C'mon... My control can only take so much...

"Edward... my Edward... my vampire... My husband...mine..."

Fifth... I think my wife needs a wake up call.

I lowered my lips against hers and slowly moved them. After a few seconds her lips stsrt to respond. I presss harder and coax them open with my tongue while I slowly trail my hand up her back. She let out a moan as she opened up her mouth to me. I slipped my tongue inside and pulled her closer to me.

I felt her hands run up my chest and slide around my neck. I smirked when I felt her pull me to her and deepen the kiss more.

My wife is now awake.

I moaned and rolled over on top of her while I slide my hands up under her nighty and pushed it up her chest. I broke the kiss and sucked a nipple in my mouth. I love the sounds that my wife is making. I ground against her as I palmed the other breast and pulled her flush against me.

"God Edward! Mmmm..."

I lifted her off the bed as I quicky pulled the nighty off of her and then I kissed her hard. I held her by the back of the neck as I thrust my tongue into her mouth and ravished it.

I felt Bella bury her fingers in my haor and wrap her legs around my waist. I was surprised when she rolled us over and broke the kiss to kiss along my neck. I felt my eyes darken and I gently sucked on her neck. She gasped and threw her head back. So beautiful. Without letting go I took my bottomos off and plunged into her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice POV**

Okay... It is Monday, Jasper and I are about to leave for school. I have been trying to look to see if my brother and new sister will be at school today but I don't know! Their future keeps changing from being at school to skipping to not coming back till thursday. I hate not knowing.

"Ali let's go before we are late."

Yeah, like we aren't going to be there ten minutes early as always. I grabbed the keys to Edward's Volvo and Jasper drove us.

We walked into first period. English. I hate this class. Just then I saw Anglea and she smiled at me. Jasper sat next to me and we talked untill the bell rang. Coach Lindel walked in and took roll.

"Edward Cullen...Mr. Cullen? Alice...do you know where your brother is.? It is not like him to not be here."

I shared a look with Jasper before I answered. "I don't know sir. I haven't seen him since Friday." Not a compleat lie.

"Okay...absent it is. Now... Where is Isabella Swan?"

"Right here Coach Lindel." My head snapped to the door.

There in the doorway stood Edward and Bella.

**Edward POV.**

I quickly whipped out a camera and snapped a photo of Alice's and Jasper's stunned faces. It is not often one can surprise Alice.

"Sorry for being late Coach Lindel. Bella and I had to drive from Seattle this morning." I said as I led my wife to her seat.

Coach Lindel cleared his throat. "That's okay Mr. Cullen. Do you mind telling me why you two were in Seattle?"

I looked at Bella and she smiled. "Actually sir, we were in Vegas this past weekend. We got married, and drove to Seattle yesterdy and spent the night there. So Bella is now Bella Cullen."

Bella and I lifted our left hands together and showed our rings to the class.

Alice squealed and tackeld me to the floor. So glad I'm not human.

"You IDIOT! Do you know how worried we were when you left? What the hell made you think eloping in Vegas was a good idea? Anything could have happened! And you took your bike! What if you guys had crashed? What if-"

Enough. "ALICE! Enough. Bella and I both agreed to it. We didn't want a big wedding." I smirked as I said this next part. "I bet Carlisle and Esme thought it was good."

"Why would they think that! That's it! I am going to plan you two a real wedding. Lots of lights, Bella in heels-"

"No Alice. We will not have another wedding just so you could plan it. It was perfect on Friday. You can't replicate Alice. It was short, sweet, and we got married by a fat Elvis and a pink alian played a piano for her to walk down to. Personally, it was amazing. And the dress she picked out for it was beautiful on her. More beatiful then anything you could have picked out for her. So Alice, leave it be."

She sat down in her chair and pouted. "But I didn't get to see it."

I caught Angela's eyes and she nodded. She pulled a disk out of her bag and handed it to me.

"Thanks Angela." I set the disc infront of Alice and squated down infront of her. "This is a video of our wedding. When you wacth it you will know that we enjoyed ourselves immensly. That we made the right choice for us. You may not like it Alice but technically, it was mine and Bella's day. Not yours." I stood up and kissed her forehead. "Love ya sis." I went back to my seat and kissed my wife before pulling out my notebook.

Coach Lindel cleared his throat. "Well um.. alright then. Mr and Mrs. Cullen, why did you two decide to come back today? I am sure you could have gotten the rest of the week off?"

I lifted up my hand to show the camera, "Because Bella and I wanted to surprise the little pixie. Not often we can pull a fast one on her."

Alice turned around and glared at me. My beautiful wife smiled, "Besides, there is only three weeks left till graduation. Edward and I decided that we would still go to school like normal then after graduation we will go on a real honeymoon. No Alice you can not plan it."

Bella turned to me and smiled, "Edward wants to surprise me."

Alice pouted, "Dang it Bella! You two are ruining my fun! I already had plans for your wedding and an idea for your dress! And then you took the planning from me?! And now I won't be able to plan ya'll honeymoon? You guys suck!" Evil pixie that is my sister just stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Alice, if you had not acted like a five year old throwing a tantrum I would have told you that I was willing to go shopping with you for Prom, Graduation, and any clothes I might need on my honeymoon. But since you decided to throw a tantrum you can only help me pick out and outfit for prom. And Edward has the final say."

Alice, Jasper and I looked at her in shock. Nobody had ever told Alice no. I smiled at her. "My dear wife you are brilliant." I said as I pulled her down and kissed her.

"Can I at least help buy Bella a new wardrobe? She has no fashion sense."

I look at her and narrowed my eyes into slits. "If Bella agrees. BUT! But, you listen tonher and don't drag her into a high end store where you know she won't ever were any of the clothes."

"Can't I just go shopping with you?" Bella azked me in a small voice. "I don't feel like being Barbie Bella."

I chuckled and kissed her hand. "I will go with you how about that."

"Save me from the shopaholic pixie when she bursts forth?"

"Always. Now, let's try to get through school before we have to face the music and go talk to Charlie."

My Angel smiled at me. "Do you have a buletproof vest that you can wear over your shirt?"

"No...but I can hide behind you."

"Sheepish Lion."

"Just call me Lambert."

We survived the rumors flying around school. We filled out personal forms changing her name and address to the main house. After school Alice and Jasper took my Volvo back home after I got them to swear to not tell anyone. Bella and I had put our travel bag into the trunk durring lunch. ...and had a steamy make out session in the backseat of the car. We were almost late to our next class.

Anyway, we got onto my bike and I drove us to the place that I was dreading. The Police Station of Forks. Reason: Chief Charlie Swan, my father-in-law is there. Pissed.

Bella and I pulled in to the driveway of main house and parked infront of the door. The meeting with Charlie didn't go too bad. He actually hugged me and welcomed me to the family. ...After he threatened to shoot my bits off and feed them to the wolves. I don't think Sam or Jacob would enjoy the taste too much.

I sensed my family already in the house. They were excited to see us.

_**"Oh my God! I have another daughter!" -Esme**_ Seems like Esme is estatic.

_**"Looks like Eddie boy there popped his v-card!" **_ Of course... Needless to say I will be killing Emmett shortly. I wonder how high the flames will get as I set his ass on fire.

_**"Bella sure has come a long way since I met her in the ER. I am glad Edward got his head out of his ass."**_ Really Carlisle? ...well... I did have my head in my ass that whole next month.

_**"OMG! HURRY AND GET IN HERE YOU TWO! LET'S SEE THAT MOVIE!" **_"Alice...did you have to yell that mentally and out loud? I think my brain is still ringing." I growled out as I pulled Bella next to me. She busted out laughing and I kissed her.

_**"Edward, please calm down before I need to take Alice to the forest and fuck her hard and fast against a tree."**_

I broke the kiss and cringed. "Jasper! I really did _not_ need that mental image of you and Alice."

_**"Nah nah nah. Now get in here. We want to congratulate the both of you and then make fun of your wedding video."**_

I sighed and kissed my wife once more. "The family want to congratulat us and watch our video. Ready to go in?"

Bella nodded amd we walked to the door. I opened it for her and she walked inside with me following. Just then she was sweeped up into a bear hug.

"BABY BELLS GOT MARRIED!" "Emmett! Please remember that my wife is still human and can break if you continue to squeeze her."

"Eddie! Don't you know that Bella is the one that should be squeezing you?" ...I set myself up for that one.

Everyone laughed, including Bella as Emmett set her down. She was quickly hugged by both Alice and Rose. "We have a sister Rose! We can all go shopping and buy cute sexy clothes for her."

Bella was gently pulled out of their arms and into Jasper's. "Welcome home sis." He kissed her forehead and then looked at Alice and Rose. "Ali, remeber your restrictions."

I chuckled as the pixie pouted for a few seconds then smirked. "That's okay. I'll just have to restock her closet"

"Do that Alice and I will go to school wearing Edward's shirts amd sweats." I won't complain. She looks sexy in my clothes.

Bella turned to Carlisle and Esme and smiled. "Permission to call you mom and dad?" Esme shricked and pulled her to her. If she could cry she would have. "Oh Bella, you have been my daughter since the first day I met you." Charlise placed a hand on my wife's shoulder and kissed her hair. "I have always though of you as my daughter since Edward told us you two were together. And now I can call you my daughter." Esme and Charlise hugged her.

I pulled Bella into my arms and kissed her. "I love you Bella."

"I love you to Edward."

"Yay! Now that we all know that, can we watch the wedding video now?" Alice is a little impatient I see.

I shrugged and moved to sit on the couch with Bella next to me. I placed my arm aroumd her shoulder and kissed her neck. I noticed everyone moving to sit either in a chair or on the floor. Alice placed the video in the player and then sat infront of the couch, in front of Bella.

_**"Ladies and Gentelmen, you are watching the Wedding of Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. Okay Edward, you and Ben go on inside. We will follow you shortly."**_

_**Edward kissed Bella and then walked inside. Once the doors closed Angela turned to Bella, "Okay Bella, show us what Edward is going to see."**_

_**Bella chuckled brightly and blushed. "Ooo.. You really are a blushing Bride...Edward's going to have fun with you tonight!" **_

_**"Shut up Ang." Bella said lightly slapping he shoulder as she took her jacket off. **_

_**"Oh man is Edward going to have trouble focusing in anything but you. You look hott"**_

_**"Ang! Shut up. Now, help me put on my jewlery." **_

_**Angela held the necklace while Bella put her earrings in and she lifted the hair off of her neck while she clasped her neckalce in place. Bella took a deep breath. **_

_**"How do I look Ang?"**_

_**"Beautiful Bella. Now, are you ready to get married?"**_

_**Bella nodded and fanned her eyes. "Hey now, no crying. It's your wedding!" **_

_**"I know! I'm just really happy."**_

_**"Let's go get you married before you fall apart. Now, I am going to enter first and you follow thirty seconds later okay?"**_

_**Bella took a deep breath and nodded. Angela walked in. "Thirty seconds till Show Time Edward. You ready?"**_

_**Edward smiled. "Hell yeah I am."**_

_**The wedding march began and Angela chuckled at the Pink alien. **_

_**The doors opened and in walked Bella. Ang Zoomed in on Edward's expression. **_

_**Edward froze and gapped at Bella as she walked, actually gracefully, to him. Ben leaned over and patted his shoulder. "I know she is beautiful Edward, but you have to breath. Passing out due to lack of blood to the brain might put a crimp in all of this."**_

Jasper turned to me, "So Edward, what were you thinking at that time?"

"That I had died and gone to heaven because there was no way this angel was real."

Alice looked at Bella, "You really do look beautiful Bella. I never would have imagined you in that, but it is very you."

"Thank you Alice. ...It didn't last long."

I turned my head to the side amd coughed as everyone laughed. "Ooooo You mean to tell me that Eddie boy there tore it?"

I threw a couch pillow at Emmett's face. "Shut up Em."

_**Belle reached Edward and he took her hand pulling him tightly to him. "I love you Bella."**_

_**"I love you too Edward."**_

_**Then Elvis started speaking in a southern Texas accent. Bella chuckled lightly while Edward smirked. **_

_**"Don't say it Ben, I might just lose it." Angela said quietly to her boyfriend. He smirked at her then looked back at the couple. **_

_**"Edward Cullen, repeat after me-"**_

_**"I, Edward Cullen, do hereby take you, Isablla Swan, as my lawfuly wedded wife. To have and to hold. in sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. Through struggle and striff. I vow to love, honer and to cherish you from this day forth till the day we both shall leave this earth."**_

_**The fat Elvis cleared his throat,."Yes um...Isabella Swan-"**_

_**"I, Isabella Swan, take you, Edward Cullen, as my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. Through struggle and striff. I vow to love, honer and to cherish you from this day forth until the day we both shall leave this earth."**_

_**"um..right. Do you two have the rings?"**_

_**Ben walked forth and handed him the rings. **_

_**"These rings are a symbol of your love. A symbol of your vow to love, honour and to cherish one another. If you would both take the rings and place them on the other's hand...There you go. Well Mr. Cullen, you may now kiss your wife."**_

_**Bella pulled him down to her and gave him a hot kiss. Edward lifted her up and dug his hand in her hair. Ben jumped up and down whisteling and catcalling. Angela let out a few hollars as well..**_

_**"Well guys, I have to say that this was by far the most enjoyable wedding I have ever cunducted. Now that the happy couple have broken apart, shall we go sign the mariage liscense?"**_

_**Edward to Bella's hand and lead her to where the document was laid out. Angela walked up to them and zoomed in on him signing his name. He handed the pen to his wife and she kissed his cheek.**_

_**"Isabella...Maria...Cullen." She set the pen down, "Tis offical my dear Edward, you are stuck with me for eternity." He kissed her, "I wouldn't have it anyother way Mrs. Cullen." **_

_**He took the pen and handed it to Ben, "Would you and Angela like to be our witnesses?"**_

_**"Dude... pass it over." Ben took the pen and signed his name. "Ang put the camera down and sign." Angela handed the camera to him and he zoomed in on all of their signatures.**_

_**"So Edward, Bella, how does it feel to be married?"**_

_**"Compleate." They said at the same time. **_

_**"Here you go Mr. Cullen. Keep that someplace safe."**_

_**"You don't need to tell me that. Thank you."**_

_**"You are welcome. You lot have fun."**_

_**They walked out of he wedding area and Edward turned to them. "So... would you two like to join us for some chinesse? Az a thank you for being here. Just a couple of streets over."**_

_**"Chinesse sounds good actually." Bella said as her stomach let out a loud grumble. Edward laughed. "I just fed you four hours ago. Come on little lamb, lets all get some food."**_

_**"Whatever you say dear masochistic lion."**_

_**"I'm confused. What is up with lamb and lion?" Ben aske as they all walked out the door. **_

_**"Inside joke Ben." Edward said chuckling lightly as they reached his motercycle.**_

_**"Holy crap! This is yours?!" **_

_**"Yup. Haven't had a chance to ride this beauty in about two years."**_

_**"Wow. There is a whole nother side to you Cullen." **_

_**Edward smirked and leaned against his bike. He pulled Bella to him and kissed her gently before lookeing back at them.**_

_**"So...Chinesse? I have to feed my wife here so she dosen't starve."**_

_**"If you two don't mind..."**_

_**"You and Ben are more then welcome Ang." Bella said as she reclined against her husband.**_

_**The screen faded out then faded back in. **_

_**"Bella, why do you not like meat?" Ben was asking as she gave him some of her meat. **_

_**"Anything that bleeds... no thank you."**_

_**Edward chuckled, "You still can't stand blood can you?"**_

_**"Says the guy who skipped that day in biology." **_

_**He chuckled, "I told you ditching every once in a while is healthy." He then took a sip of his coke.**_

"Edward!" oops, Mom and dad are glaring at me.

"What? They were doing tests to find out ones blood type. I have no blood..."

"Glad you were skipping, you were able to take me home that day. Thank you." Aww...my wife just kissed me.

_**"So Bella, do you feint when you bleed or just somebody else? Cause if you feint everytime you bleed... that must be one sucky PMS time..."**_

_**Edward's eyes went wide and he accidently sprayed his coke all over Ben.**_

Everyone doubled over laughing. Yeah yeah...laugh at my pain. I have to smell her sweet aroma that doubles at that time.

_**...Bella and Angela cracked up. "Thanks man... It got on my face..." **_

_**Edward shrugged and handed him a napkin. **_

_**Bella took in a deep breath. "Edward...didn't Emmett say the same thing a year ago?"**_

_**He nodded.**_

_**"Okay, did anybody else think that the elvis guy looked like a mixture of Emmett and Jasper?" Angela asked.**_

_**Everyone lifted their hand s while chuckling. **_

_**"Okay, so why did you guys decide to get married today? In Vegas?"**_

_**Edward kissed Bella's hand, "Because she finally agreed to marry me earlier this morning and I wasn't going to let her change her mind."**_

_**"You were the one who suggested Las Vegas. I just hopped on the back of the bike and we drove away."**_

_**"Yup. And we found the perfect rings here too."**_

_**"Yeah, I saw the inside and they both have a lion and a lamb. You have to clue me in on the joke."**_

_**"Well... it was last year, right after I took Bella to dinner in Port Angeles."**_

_**"Oh... was this the day you both walked out into the forest and played hooky?" Angela asked.**_

_**"Um... yeah I guess it would be that day..." Edward said thinking back.**_

_**"Okay, so tell us!" Ang said all excited.**_

_**"Well, we talked all day that day in the forest. Getting rained on was fun. Though Bella stayed dry somehow. Anyway, i tried to scare her off but she just stood there and smiled. I knew I was lost. So I quoted a line from some book. 'So the lion fell in love with the lamb.'"**_

_**"I thought the lamb was stupid so I replyed with 'What a stupid lamb.'"**_

_**"I actually hadn't been expecting an answer. So when she said that I chuckled and said, 'What a sick, machocistic lion.' And now here we are a year and a few months later almost. Same sick lion with the same stupid lamb."**_

_**"So sweet! First kiss?"**_

_**"Nope."**_

_**"Please... Bella make him tell us!"**_

_**"I'll tell you Ang. The first time he kissed me was when he took me to his favorite place the day of the Spring dance. When we got to his spot he leaned over and kissed me."**_

_**"You attacked me when I did."**_

_**"In a good way. Not my fault I have no control over how my hands respond to your kisses. And damn it if my heart doesn't race when you kiss me."**_

_**"So...first date was in Port Angeles. Wait, you mean when you left Jessica and I to go to a bookstore?"**_

_**Bella chuckled nerviously.. "Well.. I did get the book I wanted... I just got lost on the way to the resturant. I happened to run into Edward as he was about to get into his car. He paid for my dinner and then drove me home. He gave me his jacket to keep me warm since I left mine in Jessica's car. Our first date was us going hiking that saturday."**_

_**"Aw... you actually hiked?"**_

_**"Shut up Ang. What else you want to know?"**_

_**"Has Edward ever spent the night at your place? You always have your window open and Edward seems light on his feet...Oh my gosh he has! Look at her blush Ben!"**_

_**Bella was indead blushing a deep red. Edward chuckled. "Yes I have spent the night at her place. More then once. Hell, i snuck in almost everynight since she and I started dating. Unless I was away hicking."**_

_**"Every night!?" **_

_**"We didn't do anything besides talk and I would sometimes help her with her homework."**_

_**"How did your dad not know Bella? You are such a bad boy Cullen."**_

_**"He is a very heavy sleeper. I think he might have realized something whenever Edward came back and he wasn't waking up to my screams." **_

_**"I still can't believe that Edward Cullen has a 'Bad Boy' side." Ben said in wonder.**_

_**Bella chuckled. "Edward Cullen, bad boy extrodinar."**_

_**"Very funny Bella." **_

_**"I don't know... I love the motercycle and you look hot when you fight..."**_

_**"Wait. You fight?"**_

_**He nodded. "I have been known to get into a few fights here and there."**_

_**"Bella has seen you fight?"**_

_**"Unfortunantly. She has seen me at my best and at my worst."**_

_**"Though mainly you wrestling with both Emmett and Jasper at the same time... Funny as hell to watch."**_

_**"What's funny to watch darlin'?"**_

_**"HOLY SHIT!" Edward flipped out of his chair and landed in a crouch in front of a highly amused Jasper. He slowly stood up and sighed. "Damnit Jasper! What the hell are you doing here?"**_

Alice paused the video. "Jasper! Why didn't you tell me you saw them?"

Jasper kissed her, "Because I honestly thought that you would have seen me meeting them."

Alice pouted and looked over at a smirking Carlisle. I must be missing something. "Carlisle forbade me from looking into their future this past weekend.

I leaned forward and waved at Carlisle. "Thank you Carlisle. Much appriciated."

_**"Vegas had a motercycle show this afternoon. I was looking at all the classics and decided that I wanted to get one." Jasper said as he doubled over laughing. "Oh God! When was the last time I startled you like that?!"**_

_**Edward ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "You bastard." **_

_**"Bella? Are you okay? Bella!"**_

_**Edward and Jasper turned at Ben's yell. Bella was very pale, wide eyed and not breathing.**_

_**"Shit!" Edward knelt infront of her while Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder. "Breath Bella." Edward said as he leand forward and breathed on her face.**_

_**Bella jerked and gasped. She grabbed her chest and breath heavily for a few seconds. Edward picked her up and placed her in his lap. She leaned back against him and closed her eyes. After a few seconds she leaned forward and grabbed her drink. She glared at Jasper and threw the drink on him.**_

_**"...I deserved that. I am sorry Bells. I didn't mean to startle you that badly."**_

_**"Jazz, I haven't even been married an hour and you almost made me a widower. Remind me to sic Alice on you when we get back." Edward said as he glared at the texan.**_

_**Jasper gapped at them. "You...you got married?!"**_

_**Esward and Bella shared a look. "Alice didn't tell you?"**_

_**"My phone has been off since this morning." He said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it on. "Wow... Thirty missed calls...five voice mails...fourty seven texts and twenty three emails... all from Alice... Edward... If you don't see me when you two get back..." Jasper looked at wide eyes, "Alice has dragged me off into the woods and disposed of my body..."**_

_**The married couple laughed. "Tell the pixie we say hi and that we will see you all sometime next week."**_

_**Jasper stood up and kissed Bella's cheek. "Welcome to the family little sis." He turned to Edward. "So Eddie...you're finally gonne get some action! I'm so proud!" Jasper wipped a fake tear and then quickly left while laughing. "Wait till I tell Emmett!"**_

_**Edward growled after him and flipped him off. "If Pixie doesn't kill him I will."**_

_**Angela and Ben chuckled. "Edward, you have an interesting family."**_

_**Just the Ben's phone rang. He looked at it. "Hey guys, Ang and I have to go."**_

_**Everyone stood up and Edward shook their hands. "Thanks for being here guys. It really means alot to us." Angela pulled Bella into a hug and then surprised them by hugging Edward. She pulled back and looked up into his shocked face. "Take care of her for me Edward."**_

_**He nodded. Ben hugged Bella and gabe Edward a man hug. "You two have fun tonight! Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" **_

_**"BEN!" Angela cried as the screen faded to black.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella POV**

After the video finished I curled up into my husband and kissed his shoulder. "I love you Edward."

He smiled down at me and picked up my left hand. He kissed my wedding ring and then kissed me gently on the lips. "Love you too Bella."

Alice jumped up and tackled us in a hug. "Oh my GOD! Angela did a good job filming. She captured everything perfectly." She squeezed me gently, "It was perfect Bella. Just perfect."

I hugged her back and laughed. "I love that little pink alien." Edward pulled me into his lap and growled playfully. I love his growls. "Do I have competion?" I kissed him and shook my head. "Nope. Not vampiric enough for me. I also have a height requirement."

Emmett busted out with his booming laughter. "Baby Bells and Eddie sitting in a tree-umph." I love when my husband lets loose and throws couch cushions at our annoying brother.

Jasper rolled on the floor clutching his stomach. Emmet growled and smacked the pillow hard on his face. Ooh. that had to hurt. Jasper froze and slowly pulled the pillow off of his face. "Oh, it is on bro." He flipped onto his feet and chased Emmett around the backyard. I got up and watched them wrestle from the deck. It looked like Jazz was winning. Alice and Rose joined me and sat on either side of me.

I love my family.

**Edward POV**

I watched my wife smile as she watched my brothers wrestle. I sensed Carlisle looking at me so I turned to face him and Esme. I sighed when I noticed their thoughtfull expression. "Go on, let me have it. Alice and Rose can keep her occupide for a while." I sat back down on the couch.

Carlisle looked at me and shrugged. "Where to start?"

"Beginning is always a good place." was my smartass reply.

"Edward." "Sorry mom."

"Okay, first off, I guess you and Bella worked through a few issues before you got married."

"We did. She reminded me that she is my mate and that she would never want another. That her heart would never beat for another. She also reminded me that I was being an ass for not listening to her. She yelled at me until I finally listened. I realized that I would never have been able to stay with her is she stayed human and she wanted all of me. Even my vampiric side.

"I got the hint. I told her I would change her but only if she married me. She said that she didn't want to marry me. She wanted to be my mate. Mates can't get divorced. We comprimised. I asked her to marry me only one time, never again, and then after she is changed I will mark her as mine."

Esme squealled and hugged me tightly. I think I felt a rib crack. "M..mom. Rib cracked."

Carlisle placed a hand on Esme then gently prodded my rib. "Yup. You have a nice crack right between your third and forth ribs. I can't believe Esme was able to crack that hard skin of yours." I heard my brothers and sisters laughing outside and Bella asking what was so funny.

I glared at him while we watched the crack dissaper. Thank you super healing powers.

Carlisle patted my shoulder and smiled down at me. "I am glad you found your mate son. You have waited long enough for her."

I looked outside and saw the five of them running around chasing each other. My sibiling were going human speed to give my wife a chance. I laughed as she tackled Rose to the ground and then jumped off speeding toward the forest. "Yeah dad... And I wouldn't have tradded all that time for anything. Thank you for giving me a chance to meet her."

Carlisle wrapped an arm around my shoulder and hugged me to him. "You were my first child Edward, my first companion. I never once regreated turning you."

I looked at him and chuckled. "Thanks Carlisle. For everything."

He ruffeled my hair, "Go to your wife little lion."

Don't need to tell me twice. I walked out the door and zoomed after my wife. I picked her up before Emmett could tag her and hoisted her overy shoulder. I stuck my tounge out to my shocked sibilings and then ran into the forest with my wife laid over my shoulders.

**Bella POV**

I watched as Emmett kicked Jazz off of him and then Rose tackled him to the ground, kissed him quickly before yelling tag. Alice shrieked as Rose jumped over her and Emmett barelled into her.

"Rose!" Alice shoved Em off of her and chased a cackeling Rose. Wow... Rose would make amgood witch. I watcged the them run around for a few minutes then as one they busted out laughing.

"What? What's so funny guys?"

Jasper got his breath first, "Esme...broke one of Edaward's ribs while hugging him."

Was not expecting that. "You mean she broke through that hard skin of his?"

They laughed again. Rose helped me up. "Play with us sis!" She then tagged me while I gapped at her stunned. "I...I CAN BARLEY WALK WITHOUT FALLING AND YOU WANT ME TO CHASE YOU!?" Wtf?

They laughed and circled around me. "Come on sis. We will go slow for you." Emmett said in his taunting voice.

That was it. I growled at him and chased after him. They all laughed when I gently tapped him and hen ran away. Emmett tagged Jasper who tagged Rose who tagged Alice. Alice gave me an evil smirk and chased me. I shriek and ran away. Alice jumped over me and tapped my head as she passed over me. I glared at her and saw Rose laughing. I smiled sweetly at her and ran as fast as I could toward her. Her eyes widened and I tackled her.

I stuck my tongue out at her and ran off toward the forest. Jasper swung me onto his back and then they all speed up little bit. Rose touched him and ran. "So darlin' who shall we go after?"

"Emmett."

Jasoer smirked at gave chase. He jumped over Emmett and kicked his shoulder then he let me down. Suddenly I was picked up amd thrown over a shoulder.

Hmm...I recognize this butt... My husband has come to steal me from the evil sibilings. Just hen Edaward tunred and ran off into the forest. I saw the others laughing and waving at me.

I watched the trees as they flew by and then I smirked and smack Edwards sexy ass. He froze and quickly placed me in his arms and smiled at me. "Not nice love."

I smiled and kissed him. "Well not nice running with me over your shoulder."

He shrugged and smirked. He bent down and kissed me. I automatically opened my mouh and moaned as his tongue tangoed with mine. A hand came up and burried in my hair while his other one snaked around my waist. I tugged his hair and stepped on my tippy toes in an effort to deepen the kiss.

He groaned and backed me up to a tree and pressed his body against mine. I had to break the kiss to take a much needed breath and my head fell back as he continued to trail kisses along my jaw and down my neck.

"Ed...ward. Mmm.." I felt him smirk against my neck and he gently sucked the skin there.

I let out a loud moan and my knees went weak. I held onto him and took short breaths as he continued to suck on my neck. He stoped and pulled back to look at me. I can't even imagine how I looked right now.

He kissed my nose and my eyes crossed. He smirked at me and gently caressed my lips with his. Oh no buddy, you got me riled up... You better finish what you started.

I tugged him closer and as our tongues tangled around the other I reached down and slid my hands under his shirt and stroaked his smooth icy skin. He groaned and pulled me closer as one of his hands slowly unbuttoned my shirt. We only broke our kiss so I could pull his shirt over his head and he pulled my shirt off my shoulders and down my arms.

He gently manoverd us to the ground. I gasped when he unhooked my bra and tossed it aside. He trailed kisses down my chest and took a hardened nipple into his mouth while palming my other. Damn that feels good.

I arched my back when he nibbled a nipple and then licked the valley between them.

"Edward!" I gasped as I clutched him to me. I felt him chuckle against my chest as he leaned down and took an earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it. "You taste absolutly devine Bella." His tongue darted out and licked my shell. He then moved down and kissed my neck. Fuck! Why does my neck have to be so sensitive.

I let out a groan as I tried to rub my legs together but Edward was kinda laying between my legs. He ground his pelvis against mine and my mouth opened in a silent scream as my eyes rolled back in my head. My hands grabbed his hips and held him against me as I ground up against him.

"Over...dressed...Ed...ward..."

I felt his smirk on my troat and then his hands were on my pants unbuckling them swiftly. I gasped as he pulled them off. He gave me an evil smirk as he kissed his way down and then he tore my underwear off with his teeth. He set them aside and then before I could blink he licked my clit.

"Holy shit!" I moaned out as my fingers dug in his hair and he placed my legs over his shoulders. He switched between fast and slow licks. I was pratically grinding against his face when he gently nipped my clit. I lost it.

I screamed and he pulled me closer as he licked up my juices. Fuck me! He continues doing that I am going to come again.

He stopped and leaned over me again. I pulled him down and moaned at the taste of me on his tongue. I faintly registered him lifting my hips up and then I was filled compleatly of him. God he feels soooo good.

"Mine. My wife. My Bella." he whispered in my ear as he thrust in me. Hell yeah I'm yours. About time you realised that.

**Rose POV**

We were all sitting in the living room. Jasper and Emmet were playing their video game while Esme was in the kitchen fixing dinner for Bella. Alice and I were painting our nails and Carlisle was reading a medical book in his chair when we heared a scream peirce the air. We all jumped up before we busted out laughing when it was followed by a muffled "edward."

Well damn, my brother is getting some in the forest. Never knew he had it in him.

"Are Eddie and Bella doing the dirty on the forest floor?"

Of course...trust my husband to ask that question. No sense of decorum I tell you.

Jasper chuckled. "Go bro. Remind me to avoid that area of the forest."

"Hey! I never would have pegged Bella as a screamer." I went and smacked Emmett upside the head while Alice smacked a laughing Jasper.

Esme turned to Alice, "Will Bella need a change of clothes Alice?"

Alice shook her head. "No, she will come back wearing Edwards shirt."

"Please tell me she will be wearing jeans!" Why does my hisband have no filter.

"Yes Emmett. Edward did not rip her pants." Alice walked to the deck and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey Brother! Hey Sister! The human needs to eat! Espicially after that scream we heard! Congrats bro!"

I love my sister.

**Edward POV**

I watched as Bella got redressed and I noticed her shirt was torn so I let her wear mine. I helped her up and then paused as I heard Alice's voice yelling.

I sighed and turned to a blushing Bella. "Let me guess, they heared my scream?"

"Yup. Ready for the teasing Emmett and Jazz are about to inflict upon us?"

She glared at me and silently walked around me and placed her hands around my neck losely. I hoisted her on my back and kissed her cheek. I bent down and gathered her torn underwear and placed them in my pocket. "Time to feed the human."

"Then you need to hunt." well... I was feeling thirsty but not for blood. But she was right. I needed to hunt espicially after this past weekend.

We quickly made our way tonthe house and I dropped her off in my room and kissed her sweetly.

"Go eat your dinner and I will go hunt. I will be back in a couple of hours."

She smiled and nodded. I turned and was about to jumped out when I felt her latch onto my back. She kissed my neck and nibbled it before she slid off slowly. "See you in a couple of hours Mr. Cullen."

I love it when she calls me that. I pulled her to me and kissed her cheek. "Two hours Mrs. Cullen. Now go eat." She leaned against the wall and jerked her head toward the forest. "Be safe, bag a mountain lion for me and try not to disturb the bears. That's Emmett's job."

How I love my wife. I jumped out my glass door and waved up at her before I ran off into the forest.

**Bella POV**

I watched as Edward ran off into the forest before I sighed and turned around. I felt alittle chilly so I grabbed one of his jackets and put it on before I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Hmm... I smell... chicken.

I walked into the kitchen and sat at the bartop. "Hey mom."

Esme turned to me and hugged me. "How are you dear?"

I lifted an eyebrow at her knowing tone. Two can play this game. "I'm exhusted mom. After three whole days of near constant love making I feel the need to replenish my energy. Who knew Edward could go all night."

I heard Emmet, Jasper, Rose and Alice laughing from the living room. I heard Carlisle coughing and Esme chuckled in front of me.

Emmett came and sat next to me. "Hey Baby Bell, me and Rosie had a bet on how many orgasms you would have Friday night thrugh Saturday morning. I said four to five and Rosie said seven to ten."

"Seriously?!" I gapped at him and then smirked, "C. None of the above."

Emmett looked at me confused. "Emmett, how many orgasms does Rose have a night when you two decide to go at it?"

He shrugged. "Eight, nine... Why?"

I leaned forward and said in a smug tone, "Twelve times. We broke the nightstand, the tub, and I got carpet burn in places I didn't know could get carpet burn. Oh, we also broke the handle in the shower. That was all on our wedding night. The next evening we went out and replaced everything."

Emmett stared at me. "Wait... No way you two could do all that. Edward wouldn't risk getting rough while you are still human."

"Thank you mom." I told Esme as she set chicken and a salad in front of me along with a coke. I took a bite before raising an eyenrow at Emmett. "I didn't give him a choice."

He looked at me with a curious expression. I just smiled and ate my dinner. No way was I going to tell him that I got Edward to lose control when I bit his neck. That is my little secret. And Edward did not complain one bit.

After I finished my supper I hugged Esme in thanks and then went up to Edward's room... I guess it is our room now, and I grabbed a pair of sweats and baggy shirt from his closet before I went to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

I stepped in after the water got warm enough and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. The water felt really good. I quickly washed my hair and body then I just stood there and let the water beat against my back for a while longer.

I finally turned the water off and stepped out. I gasped when I saw Edward standing there looking at me.

"Hello dear husband of mine. What can I do for you on this fine evening?"

Edward kissed me while picking me up and placing me on the countertop. "Oh... I can think of quiet a few things love. One of them involves you, me, and this countertop."

Okay... I was starting to get wet again.

He took a sniff amd his eyes darkened. He kissed my neck and my eyes closed. "But unfortunatlly Jacob and Sam are on their way here."

Okay, that was a definate mood killer. "What do mean Jake and Sam are on their way here?!" I hopped off the counter and sped back into the room. I quickly got dressed amd towel dried my hair. "Edward! Why are they coming here!?"

He sighed and looked at me with heavy eyes. "They heard that we got married and want to see if the treaty is still intact. Or if I broke it and bit you."

"Well you did bite me. But only in the most pleasurable of ways." I shook my head. "But none of your venom entered my blood."

"Let's try to explain that to them."

I opened he door and started down the stairs. He followed me. "But how did they find out?"

"Charlie called Billy and told him friday that we were eloping. Billy was pissed. Charlie didn't know why. After we left today he headed down to the reservation and told Billy that we were back."

We were at the front door now. Everyone was already standing outside. We joined them. "Jacob and Sam were there. They heard we were back and they decided to come pay a visit."

We watched as two motercycles drove up the drive way and stopped in front of the house. Edward let out a hiss. We all turned to him. He was glaring at Jacob, who was now standing next to Sam, infront of us. Edward stepped forward and growled.

"What the fuck were you thinking Jacob Black?! You dare come to our house to ser if yoh had violated the treaty when _you _broke it twice."

"What do you mean son?" Carlisle asked.

"The first violation was when he told the ledgends to Bella last year. We forgave him for that because he honsetly believed them to be just that. Ledgends. But _this_ violation is unforgivable. You mutt, you need to learn to control your anger!"

"Who the hell are you calling mutt you damn leech?!"

"The only person infront of me who was stupid enough to phase infront of my father in law."

Everyone was silent. Sam looked at Jacob in shock. My brain is still trying to register what Edward had just said.

...Jacob did what!?

"JACOB WILLIAM BLACK YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A WEREWOLF! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!?"

I took in a sharp breath before I continued. "You not only put Charlie in danger but now he will figure out what the Cullens are."

"Good. Then he will keep you away from them Bella. You could come stay with us on the rez."

"Oh no Jake. I am a Cullen now. I will abide by the treaty. 'No Cullen is allowed to hunt or to step across the treaty line into the reservation.'"

"I don't buy that. There is no way youncould be married to that bloodsucker."

I smilled sweetly at him, leaned back against Edward's chest, and held up my left hand for him to see. "My name is Isabella Cullen now. And I am happily married to him."

Jacob growled and started to shake. Edward pulled me behind him. Sam grabbed Jacob to restrain him. Jacob took a deep breath and glared at me.

"I bet he can't love you like a man. I bet he can't even kiss you without hurting you."

I doubled over laugheing. I walked down the step and stood ten feet in front of him. Edward was behind me. "Take a wiff of me Jacob. Go on. Breath nice a deeply."

Jacob did and actually cringed. "Damn Bella, you stink."

"Do I smell like Edward?"

"Unfortunately. Yes."

"Is the sent stornger outside or inside?"

Jacob cringed.

"Answer the question Jacob!'

"Inside damnit!"

I lifted the edge of my shirt. "Do I look to have bruises on my waist? Or upper arms?"

"...no." Jacob growled.

"As you canine nose detected, Edwards scent is _inside_ of me. The only way that happens is if he bit me or if he came in me. Take a wild guess at which one is correct."

Jacob snarled amd attacked.

**Edward POV.**

My wife is evil. I love it. I stood behind her as she laid into Jacob and had to hold back a smirk at the shocked thoughts of my family.

**"As you canine nose detected, Edwards scent is **_**inside**_** of me. The only way that happens is if he bit me or if he came in me. Take a wild guess at which one is correct."**

I looked at Jacob. _"If I can't have her..."_ Oh shit. I saw Jacob attack, swung Bella onto my back and jumped onto a tree.

I looked down and saw Emmett and Jasper fighting with Jacob while Carlisle was talking to Sam. I gently set Bella on a branch fifty feet from the ground and steaded her against me.

Everyone, vampire, wolf amd the human all jumped when we heard a shot go off not one hundred feet from us.

"BREAK IT UP GUYS! EMMETT, JASPER, LET GO OF JACOB. JACOB! YOUR FATHER WANTS YOU BACK ON THE REZ. EVERBODY ELSE...into the house where we can discuss this like normal people."

"Holy hell. Who called the Charlie!?" Charlie just looked up at me and said in a flat voice, "You two get down here. I have a bone with each one of you."

"Um... Alright. But frirst... can ypu put your gun away?"

Charlie sighed and replaced it on his holster , "Not like a bullet would penetrate your skin."

I jumped down Bella in my arms. "No, but it could recoshe and hit either you or Bella."

He nodded, "Good point." He walked up to Carlisle. "Carlisle, Esme." He shook their hands.

"Charlie." They said at the same time.

"Sorry for the disturbance but I heard everything from Billy. Do you mind if I get your side as well?"

I glared at Jacob. "Oh yeah... consider the treaty null and void, heir of Ephram Black."

"You don't get to make that call bloodsucker!"

I placed Bella next to Charlie before I rounded on the pup. "Alright pup, according to the treaty, my family and I were not to step one foot on your land. We were not aloud to bite a human, and we were not allowed to tell anybody who we really were. And in return no one from your tribe could tell an outsider who we were.

"You told Bella when she went to Forst Beach. You were the one who phased in front of Charlie. And Billy was the one who told Charlie who we really were. That is now three strikes against you and your family Black!

"Damn it, do you know what happenes to people who find out about us?!"

"You will not kill Bella! SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!"

"SHE BELONGS TO NOBODY BUT HERSELF. She is my mate Jacob! Just like how no one can harm your imprint, no other vampire is allowed to harm or go after another one's mate. If they harm another's mate, their life is forfiet."

"Why the fuck you acting so innocent. She already has a bite mark on her wrist from you!"

Charlie gasped and looked Bella's wrist.

"You are right Jacob. I did bite her."

"Violation!"

"I bite her to suck the venom out of her when another Vampire bit her last year! I had no choice! If I hadn't she would already be one of us!"

"Lier! You bit Bella to taste her blood. You know her blood appeals to you."

"Shut up Black. The call of her blood is not as strong anymore since I thought she was dead for twenty four hours."

"Bullshit!"

"I am tired of trying to reason with you Black." I grabbed him and threw him into a tree. "Listen and listen good whelp. If you ever so much as come near Bella, I will rip your head off. If you attempt to take her from me, I will rip your head off. If you in anyway cime between me and Bella. _**I will rip your fucking throat out and toss your dead ass infront of the rest of the Pack."**_

I turned around and walked back to ny wife. I ignored everyone as I pulled her to me and kissed her. After a few seconds I pulled back and looked at Charlie. "I am 108 years old and I love your daughter with every fiber of my dead being. Do you have a problem with us being married?"

Charlie shrugged, "Even tempered, polite vampire compared to hot headed stubborn uncontrolable werewolf... Neh, no problem there."

"Really?"

"I am a little freaked that you are older then me. But Bella has always been way to mature for her age."

I couldn't help it. I threw my head back and laughed. Charlie just looked at me.

"Okay... Sorry. It's just that you are alot like Bella. She didn't seem bothered by it at all when she found out."

"What can I saw, she is her father's daughter."

He chuckled and shook my hand. "Welcome to the family Edward."

Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder. "Charlie, would you be comfortable carrying on this discussion inside or would you feel more comfortable out here?"

"Inside. If Bella trusts you, then I do to."

"Alright then." Carlisle then turned to Sam, his voice hard. "Sam, take Jacob back and tell Quil amd Sue that they will be hearing from me either later today or tomorrow morning."

Sam nodded then went and then dragged Jacob back over to his bike. We all watched as they drove away.

I led Bella and Charlie inside to the living room and we sat down on the couch with Bella between us. Alic sat on the other side of Charlie and Jasper sat on the edge next to her. Rose and Emmet sat on the window ledge while Carlisle amd Esme sat on the loveseat.

"So Charlie, what would you like to know?" Carlisle asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Charlie POV**

"So Charlie, what would you like to know?"

_How about everything? How about my daughter knowing all of this and not telling me! And the bite mark?_

My inner rambeling was cut off when I heard Edward laugh. "Sorry Charlie, um... you were thinking pretty loudly over there."

_Thinking! ...can Edward hear my thoughts?_

"I can. Hearing what people think is my gift. And curse. There are some things that I never want to hear."

"Well... that's just creepy. And embaressing." And it was.

"You have no idea. There are things that I really should never seen. I am only seventeen. Impreasionable teenager and all that."

I couldn't help chuckling as Emmett and Jasper both flipped him off. Edward just stuck his tongue out at them.

I felt Alice laughing silently next to me. "What is your gift Alice? Seeing the future? I see you always seem to know everything before it...happens... Actually, thats not so surprising."

She just smiled and nodded. "Jasper can control emotions. The drawback to that is that he feels everyones emotions."

"And being around Edward and Bella the past couple of weeks... talk about sexual tension."

"Neh neh neh! While I may accept the they are married, as far as I am concerend they only sleep nothing more." _I really don't want to hear about my daughter's love life... _

Edward coughed. '_Stay outta my head'_

The little brat actually chuckled and then nodded.

Carlisle smiled, "Alright Charlie, would you like us to start from the begining, when each of us were turned or just start the day Bella and Edward met?"

"Umm... Just start when Bella entered the picture."

"Oh how I remember that day," Emmett said in a whitful voice. "It was a perfect 57 degrees, nice and cloudy. We had entered the cafeteria in pairs, poor Eddie entered last. Always one for an enterance. We all sat at the tabke and then Eddie boy here took a sniff and let out a small snarl. He had caught Bella's scent."

"Emmett, shut up before you hurt yourself." Edward said as he threw a couch pillow at his brother then turned to me. "A few reasons why Bella's blood called to me was that she is what the ancients of our world calls 'My singer'. Her blood litteraly calls to me. Another reason, is that she is my mate. I didn't realise what was happening at the time, Carlisle and Alice knew. That day, at school, during biology, I had to resist the urge to attack her and drain her iff her blood right then and there."

I held my hand up to stop him. "'Singer', 'Mate'? Please explain."

"We knew she was my mate that day because of the connection we had. We didn't find out that she was my singer until we were in Italy."

"Is there a real reason as to why you three were there?"

They all shared a look. They are hiding something from me. "We will get to that shortly. Anyway, after school that day I ran to the hospital and Carlisle gave me the keys to his car. I drove up to our family in Alaska and satyed with them for a few days trying to gather my thoughts. I came back that Sunday and went to school that next day. I actually introduced myself to Bella and we talked while doing our lab assignment."

"We talked about the weather."

"Yeah well... I actually have to act human around you because I can't read your thoughts. I am used to hearing people either thinking or mentally speaking to me. You cam't do either so I had to guess. Weather sounded like a good topic at the time."

"You were so emotionally stunted bro. Still are."

"Emmett..." Bella said in a sweet voice. "12."

12? Emmett froze and then fell off the windowseat laughing. Everybody else but Edward chuckled. "You told him?"

"It wad he only way to get him to shut up."

_12...12...12...oh hell! I really didn't need to know that!_

"Anyway, that was the day I realised that Edward's ees had changed black they were the previous monday to the amber gold they were that morning. He got all flustered when I asked. It was kinda cute."

"Ooo... Edward just got called cute!"

"Well Jazz... you are cute too. As cute a soaked puppy."

"Damn bro. She is chewing us out today."

"How the hell am I puppy?"

"Well Jasper, you did trail after Alice like a lost puppy at school. Back to the story, the next day was when Tyler's van almost squished me. I had just gotten oit of my truck and was standing at the tailgate. I had seen Edward leaning against his car with his family. Next thing I know I hear this screech and something hard nocking me to the ground. I heard Edwad curse and opened my eyes intime to see hime swing my legs around before they could get ran over and then the van ramming into his shoulder.

"I confronted him after I got dischargrd and he froze. He told me to drop it but I couldn't."

"I then avoided you for the rest of the month."

"God I was pissed at you."

"Don't worry, Alice was too."

"Finally you decided to talk to me and we began sitting together at lunch. That weekend I went to La Push with Jessica, Ang, Mike and Eric. We met Jacob and that was when he told me the ledgends of the tribe and of the 'Cold Ones.' I didn't believe it. Not until that day in Port Angeles when you showed up and saved me from the drunk guys."

"Wah woah woah! Drunk guys? Bells what the hell happened?"

Edward and Bella shared a look. "Alright, I wanted to go to this bookstore and get a book on Quileute legends. I arriced there, but t was already closed. I turned around and headed toward the resturant. Just my luck that I got turned around. I eneded up being herded by a few guys. I had kneed one guy and was about the thrust my hand up when we heard a car speeping toward us. I jumped out of the way and Edward her swung the car around and told me to get in. Didn't have to tell me twice."

"Then I took her out to eat to make sure she didn't go into shock. Fortunatly Bella has no self preservation feelings. She knew something was up when I didn't eat."

"And when your jacket was Ice cold after it had been on your body the whole time."

"That too. okay, so the next day she comes up to me and said I was a vampire. I didn't deny. That saturday instaed of her going to Seattle, she and I went hiking. She made it the five miles. There I showed her what we look like under direct sunlight. She wasn't scared. I shiwed her how fast and how strong. Still wasn't scared."

"Yes well, I was never afraid of you. You had already saved me twice so I knew you would never hurt me."

"Gamble that you took."

"And it paid off. Anyway, that next Sunday I met his family and I watched them play baseball. That is when troble started."

I notticed Edward rubbing her right wrist. "Wasn't that the day you stormed home and said you wanted to leave?"

"Yes, but the reason why I did that will be explined shortly."

Carlisle spoke up for the first time since thus started. "My family and I have to wait for storms before we can play baseball. Everytime we hit the bat it soundes like thunder. Anyway, halfway through the game Alice got a vision of three nomads coming our way. We had attracked them.

"Most vampires do drink human blood, but some, like us and our friends in Alaska, drink animal blood. That is why our eyes are gold and the others are red.

"These nomads had red eyes. Two men one woman. We knew Bella would be in danger from them so we gathered around her to try and dilute her scent. It didn't work. A wind sent her scent straight at James. He was a tracker and he loved the thrill of the hunt."

"Wait... James? Why does that sound familer?"

"Because when Bella was in her medically induced come she shouted out for James to stop and for a woman named Victoria. They were mated. The other male with them is called Laurent."

Edward turned to Bella, "You were in a coma? When?"

"Two weeks after you all left I found her passed out from dehydration, sleep deprivation and almost starving. She hadn't been able to keep anything down simce you had left, and she only got two hours of sleep on a good night. The rest she was tossing and turning, sometimes screaming in her sleep." Okay... that might have been a little harsh but..

Everyone was quiet and Bella just sighed and smacked me upside the head. "Dad... thanks. Now they are going to be worrying and Edward will be feeling guilty. That was in the past, let's leave it there."

"For now. So... what happened to this James guy?"

Bella spoke up. "He lunged for me but Edward blocked him and everyone else started hissing and growling at each other. Edward, Alice and Emmett got me out of there because Edward had read his mind. I was his next target. It took a lot if convincing but Ibwas not going to risk James going after you. So we came up with the plan for me to somehow convince you that I was going away because I didn't want to be here anymore. Edward was in my room packing me a bag while I argued with you. I am sorry for that by the way.

"I drove my truck till Edward jumped in and drove while I cried. Alice was in the jeep behind us and Emmett was standing up in the bed of my truck. We got here, Esme and I changed clothes, Alice and Jasper drove me to Pheniox while Esme and Rose took my truck to lead the guy away. Emmett, Carlisle and Edward chased after him. Victoria gave up and broke into the school to find the address in pheniox. Laurent wipped his hands of all of this and made his way up to Alaska."

"Woah there. You mean to tell me that all of that argument was staged?!"

"Yes."

"James heard the argument and decided to leave you alone. He realised that he had been duped and made his way to Arizona."

"I had a vision of hime being in a ballet studio with a tv and videocamera. Bella identified it as her old one. James had broken in and had stolen a home video. He had used Renee's voice to lure Bella there. She was quiet sneaky too. She ran off from me and Jasper when we were waiting for Edward, Carlisle amd Emmet to arrive. Esme and Rose stayed here to guard you from Victoria."

"I don't like where this is going..."

"I arrived at the studio and realised it was a trap. He smiled and said that he was going to record the whole thing. You should be proud dad, I used the pepper spray on him."

"YOU PEPPER SPRAYED HIM!?" The Cullens and I yelled at her.

"Um...yeah. It pissed him off but it let me get away..."

"Bella... you are crazy!" Edward sighed into her hair.

"Thank you. Anyway, we struggled, he threw me into a wall, broke my leg and Edward showed up and shoved him off of me. Edward was thrown into a window and James bit my wrist. Edward ripped out his throat while Jasper and Emmet dragged him away and started ripping up the wood floor. Alice and Carlisle helped stop me from bleeding out and Edward sucked the venom out. Before I passed out I recall seeing Alice rip James' head of and tossing in in the fire. That is what happened in Pheniox."

"Okay...part of me is pissed that you guys killed another person, but you saved Bella so I think that works."

"This group was also responsible for the killings that had happened last year." Carlisle said in a soft voice. "We don't enjoy killing another of our kind but he was a direct threat to Bella."

"Okay... now can I close those cases and say that a guy had confessed to me before he jumped off a cliff and commeted suicide?"

"Whatever you want to do Charlie."

"Okay, why did you guys leave right after Bella's birthday?"

"I threw her a birthday party against her wishes and she got a papercut."

"A papercut caused you guys to leave?"

"...Jasper is our newest vegitarian, he went into bloodlust and attacked Bella. Edward blocked him and shoved Bella onto the glass ciffee table. I pulled out several small pieces of glass and stitched up her arm. Jasper ran off to Denali and Edward was guiltridden so He decided that we should move."

"Yeah... He not only made you guys move, he cleaned out my room before he took me into the woods and broke up with me." Bella sighed and crossed her arms. I saw Edward cringe and stare at the floor.

"Okay... Sore subject. Got it."

"Yeah... I regreted leaving her everyday since I did. But I honestly thought that she would be beter off without me."

I watched in silent amusement as Bella turned to Rosalie.

"Rosalie, would you mind terriably comeing over here and smacking my delusional husband upside the head?"

"Gladly." Rosalie growled out as she stood up and made her way over to Edward. _"What are you going to do now Edward?"_

Edward chuckled and jumped over the couch. "I am going to run away from my evil sister!" And he did just that as he ran out the front door with Rosalie hot on his trail.

Everyone laughed for a few minutes before Bella sighed. "Dad, you know how hard it was on me when he left. Please don't guilt him anymore."

I hugged her and shook my head. "I won't. You actually slept through the nights when he returned. Which makes me wonder... was he sneaking into your room at nights?"

Bella smiled and nodded. _"If you can still hear me Cullen, we are going to have a talk about you sneaking into my daughter's room at nights."_

Edward was marched back in by Rosalie and he nodded at me.

"So, you all left and it was four months before Bella talked to her friends again. But what I don't understand Bella is why you decided to get a motercycle and jump off a cliff?"

I smiled as Edward glared at Bella. Seems he didn't approve of it either. Good boy.

"Okay, I got the motercycles at a junk yard. I thought that fixing them up was something that Jacob and I could do together. I actually learned alot from fixing them up. Jacobed help get me out of my funk. But not always. He had to sit there a few times when I would shut down for a couple of hours or when I would get depressed again.

"The first time I rode my cycle, I crashed. That was when I got that cuncussion. I had to beg him to let me ride my bike again. I finally was able to balancr correctly, and brake, without crashing or falling off. Pretty soon we were riding our bikes all over La Push."

"I still don't like it."

"I agree with Charlie. You could die from that."

Bella froze and slowly turned to face Edward. _"You are definatly in the dog house boy. Start appologizing and groveling. Maybe offer Chocolates as a peace offering."_

"Bella, love, I appologize. I didn't mean it like that. Old habbits are slowly dieing. You know I need alot of work. I'm sorry love. ...would you like some milk chocoloate? We have some in the pantry."

Bella gaped at him in shock, I laughed silently. "U..um...okay. Yeah... chocolate sounds good right now..."

He sighed and swifty kissed her before he sped of and grabed a chocolate bar for her. _"Smart choice there son."_

"Thanks Charlie," Edward said sarcastically as he sat back down next to Bella and hamded her some chocolate. "You tell me to stay put of your head yet you keep forcing thoughts at me. talk about whiplash."

I smirked, _"But it's such fun..."_

"Good God you are like Emmett and Jasper mixed." Edward groaned. I just leaned over and patted his shoulder.

"Okay, now that you have had your fix, would you mind telling me why you jumped off the cliff?"

"mmm. good chocolate. Thank you Edward. I'm getting to that. First you need to hear what happened between then. You remember the movie that Jess, Ang, Ben, Mike, Jacob and I were going to see, how Ang was sick with the flu and Ben stayed wth her? Jess had to cancel so it was just Mike, Jacob and Me. Halfway during the movie Mike got the flu and we had to take him home. Jacob started to feel sick too. So I told him to go staraight home."

"That was when he was sick woth Mono?"

"He didn't have Mono. That was when he was starting to change into his wolf form. When I finally went to see what the hell was going on Jacob told me to leave and not to come back. The friend who had helped me out had kicked me out of his life. I was pissed. So I decided to go to the medow that Edward had taken me to.

"When I got there, Laurent was there. He said that he had come to see the Cullens but they weren't there. Then he picked up my scent and followed me here. He said he was here to pass on a message -"

We jumped when everyone hissed. Well damn, they actually look like vampires now.

"But he never did tell me. He decided hat he was going to kill me. He never got the chance because five giant wolves decided to arrive at that time and chase him down. I found out later that they took him down easily enough.

"I got home, freaked out as I told you. Then when I fell asleep I dreamt of the day Jacob told me the ledgends and about him turning into a wolf. I had my answer.

"I eventually demanded to see him, shoved Billy out of the way, and then comfronted Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry.

"Paul got pissed at me and transformed but Jacob was already running and had phased as he jumped over me and tackled Paul to the ground. They wrestled and Jared and Embry took me to Emily's house. We all talked and they quickly became my friends.

"They told me that they had killed Laurent but then a red head was running around. It was Victoria."

"Why did you never tell us Bella? We would have come and helped you!" Esme gasped out.

"Mom... I couldn't reach you no matter how hard I tried. I have a mail box full of emails that I sent to Alice everyday. The all were sent back to me."

Alice looked over at Bella. "I read those when I arrived that day. Well, half of them anyway..."

"We will talk about that latter Pixie. So, Jacob decided to guard the house at night times ontop of his normal patrol. It took two weeks or so before the rest of the guys started helping. The day Henry Clearwater died was the day Victoria arrived again. She evaded the pack by jumping in the water. That was the day I decided to go cliff diving. I saw her in the water before everything went black and then Jacob was telling me to breath.

"I got a good lecture from him for being an ass and then I changed clithes and he took me home. That was when we met Alice."

**BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

"HOLY HELL!" Yes... I admit it. I jumped five feet off of the couch. Bella wasn't much better. She let out a shriek and fell off.

"Oh! The cake is ready!" Rosalie said as she got up and ran to the kitchen. Esme and Alice were right behind her.

"Cake?" Bella and I asked as we turned to Carlisle.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Well since our little brother had to run off and get married, we decided that we would at least bake you two a cake." Alice called from the kitchen.

"Shove the cake in his face when it's time Bells."

"Emmett... "Edward growled.

Thd ladies came back and sat back down. "Okay, the cakes are out and cooling."

"Alice..." Bella groaned.

"Go with it Bella. You will like it ...HEY! Don't even think about it sister!"

"I will do it Alice. I will have Jasper hold you down while I shove the cake in your face." Bella said with an evil smile.

Alice sighed. "Fine... I will take the top layer away and you can enjoy it at your own time. But we are still keeping the two other layers!"

"Deal." Bella looked at me and asked, "How are you holding up dad?"

"I think pretty well since I found out that Jacob is a werewolf and that my daughter's husband and in-laws are all vampires... Yup. Just a normal day in Forks."

Alice patted my knee sympathetically. "We can stop of you want us too."

"No." I shook my head. "Get it all out in one go."

"Alright. If you are sure. So.. that day when Bella jumped, all of us minus Edward were in Ithaca. I was laying in bed with Jasper when a vision of Bella jumping off and dying hit me. I told everyone what I saw while I was grabbing Carlisle's keys. I hightailed it down here. Broke some speeing laws but what the hell.

"I jumled through her window and saw the emails that she had sent me. If I could cry I would have as I read the emails from the first five months. Halfway thru the sixth month I heard Bella's truck and I smelled her. I did a little happy dance. I forgot to call my family because I was getting an armfull of Bella.

"She was in the kitchen with Jacob when Edward called-"

"Why was Jacob answering the phone and why were you in the kitchen with him?" Edward asked curiously.

"I was trying to get him to not kiss me. And your call came at the perfect time."

Edward growled and I think I heard him swear bodily harm to Jacob. "You know... chief of police here Edward. Don't go harming Jake. ...That's my privilage."

Edward chuckled and nodded. "DAD!" "_Oops, Bells might just be a wee bit pissed at me...and don't go chuckeling over there you little brat."_

The little brat actually fell off the couch and held his stomach while he laughed. Bella smaked his chest. "Whatever dad is saying... inore him." _"Well that's not nice."_

"Edward had called me to check in and I told him of Alice's vision. That was why he had called. When the mutt said that you were planning a funeral he took it as Bella was dead." Rosalie said in a quiet voice as she hung her head

"I was hit with a vision of Edward going to the Volturi, the three guys who rule all of us, and begging for death."

Edward looked at Bella and kissed her hair. "I thought Bella was dead and I couldn't live with that pain. If they weren't going to grant me that then I was planning on exposing us for who we were."

"Alice told me what Edward was planning and I didn't think twice before I hopped in the car and went to Italy with Alice."

"I will confess to grand theft auto that day but the car wasn't damaged and it was returned. Eventually. We reached the place with five minutes to spare. Bella ran and knocked Edward aside before he could expose us."

"Hell, I thought I was in heaven when I heard her voice. Then she told me to open my eyes. Their she was, hugging me, alive and warm."

"After convincing the Volturi that Bella will be one of us eventually, we were able to leave. Bella was exsausted but she staid awake until we arrived and were in the car on our way home."

Edward looked at me and cringed. "No amount of appologizing will ever convey how sorry I am."

I reached behind Bella and smacked him. "Boy you have a hard head. Mentally and physically. If I had known that you were pulling some shitty move like that I would have let her go after you. Because if you had died... Bella would never have recovered."

I shook my hand to get some feelig back into it. "What do mean by Bella becoming like you?"

Carlisle sighef and spoke, "The one rule that we must never break is lettig people find out who we are. If a person found out who we are, they must die, or be changed."

"...And Bella knew this?"

Bella looked at me and nodded.

"Okay... hold on... I know about you now too. What is going to happen to me?"

There was silence for a few minutes before Edward spoke, his voice grave. "You can either change and leave your life that you have here in Forks, or..."

"I don't particuarlly like the or part..."

"You see... when a person is changed they go into blood lust They crave blood and are nearly uncontrolable for the first year."

"Great.. I'd be craving blood... That just put me off steaks and burgers .."

Bella laughed. "The pain will be excruciating, and it takes three days to fully change. I don't think I will have any...or many problems because I will have a great support system here. That and the fact that the smell of blood makes me naucious."

"And you are a straight up vegitarian. You never liked the taste of meat even when you were little."

"Meat always made me sick."

Edward looked at me in shock. "You are okay with her becoming like us?"

"Edward, if the only choices are turning her or killing her... I will always choose changing her. I can live my life knowing that she is still alive and not dead rotting in a grave. And if that means that I have to change to because I know your secret... give me one year to make my excuse and then I will alow you to change me."

He sighed and hung his head. "There is no winning when it comes to you Swans."

Bella and I chuckled, "Damn straight."


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella POV.**

I snuggled up next to Edward on the couch and watched as Charlie and Carlisle sat across from each other. Carlisle was telling him about his history. Esme, Alice and Rosalie were in the kitchen icing the cake while Emmett and Jasper where playing Left 4 Dead. Ooo...Poor Jasper just startled the Witch.

"Damnit Jazz!"

"Not my fault that the damn Bomber happened to be right next to her!"

"Well...move your ass Texas, the checkpoint is right up there."

"This sucks that we can't go all vampirey on them."

I felt Edward's chest vibrate as he chu kled at them. I tilted my head up and kissed his chin. "I love you."

He looked dowm at me and smirked. He lifted my left hand and kissed my ring. "Love you too Mrs. Cullen."

"SERIOUSLY?! The cake won't be ready for another hour at least... drag your wife to the woods and have at it."

Oops... I think we just broke Jazz.

"Jasper... are you alright?" Carlisle asked in a soft voice as he glaced over at us. I feel like I just got caught making out with my boyfriend by his father. Oh wait... Not boyfried...husband. Hey! I'm alowed to kiss him whenever.

Jasper struggled to get up from where he had curled up into a ball. "Guys... you two are bad."

Edward chuckled, "Just be thankfull you didn't live through the decade after Emmett joined us."

"Don't remind me sweetie," Oh, Esme is standing right behind us. She leaned down and kissed our heads. "That was a bad decade for us. Come, since it will be a while before the cake is compleatly done to Alice's standards...I think now would be a good time to show you two your wedding gift."

"OOOH! I wanna show them!" Alice said as she danced into the room. Does she ever stop dancing?

Carlisle stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders. Good... My eyes can stop bouncing up and down now. "You need to finish the cake. Esme and I will take them." Alice pouted and nodded before she smiled. "You two are going to love it!" And she's gone again.

Edward stood and helped me up. "Okay, so where is this cottage that Edward said you were fixing up?"

Carlisle chuckled. "You will need Edward to carry you unless you feel like walking two miles."

Edward kissed my head, "We can always come back for the mottercycles and my car."

"Don't worry lil' bro. Jazz and I already took them over for you."

"Yep. oh, thanks for making out in the backseat today at lunch... the car smelled like sex when Alice and I got in."

I blushed, Charlie choked, Edward kissed my neck while everyone else chuckled. "Yes well... um... What can I say. Bella was just too tempting."

"Neh neh neh! TMI!"

"Sorry Charlie." everyone said at the same time. Dad just sighed and laid his head on his knees.

Alice patted his back, "C'mon Charlie, you can help me and Rosalie fix the cake."

"BAD IDEA!" oops... I didn't mean to yell that. Charlie caught my eyes and then he cracked up laughing. "Bella is right. I am no good in the kitchen besides taking up space."

"You can't even boil water properly."

"I know." He sighed, "What am I to do now that my daughter is married? How will I ever survive?"

I threw a couch pillow at him and startled him enough to where he fell out of his seat. "Not a nice way to treat your old man."

"Yeah well, at least you aren't trying to talk boys with me again." I smirked as he paled.

"Oh I have a feeling this is one conversation that we will all need to hear while we have cake later." Edward chuckled.

Everyone nodded. "One time Bells. And I never attpted to do that again."

"At least you didn't overhear her phone conversation with her mother a month after she moved here." Edward mumbled as he kissed my cheek. What conversati...oh. That one. "Let's not tell dad about that one shall we."

"Oh no...'Dad' wants to hear all about it." Charlie said grinning.

"Later. Right now let's take the newlyweds to their new house." Carlisle said. "Charlie has already seen it. He saw it last night after it was finished."

Charlie waved at us, "You two will enjoy it. They did a good job remodeling it."

"Well...now I can't wait to see it." I gasped as Edward swung me up into his arms. "Shall we go Mrs. Cullen?"

"After you Mr. Masen." I think I shocked Edward a little. But he recovered and kissed me.

"Please get them out of here..." Poor Jasper.

We followed Carlise and Esme into the woods and soon arrived infront of a cute cottage that seemed to be carved out of a huge boulder. The outside was all stone, and the door was a a regular wood, but I loved it already.

I made to get down but Edward carried me inside the cottage. Esme and Carlisle had left already. I guess they wanted to give us some privacy.

I gasped when I saw the living room. The fireplace was lit, there was a long leather couch that just looked like it was made to be laid on. There were a couple of candle holders mounted on the walls, and a vase full of snowdrop lillies, violets, daffodils, pink carnations, and a single white rose in a vase that was set on the coffee table by the wall next to the front door.

Edward set me down and I went over to the flowers. There was a note infront of the Vase.

_**Bella and Edward.**_

It was Esme's handwritting. I felt Edwars wrap his arms around me and lay his chin on my shoulder. "Read it love." I opened the letter and smiled as I read it out loud.

_"Dear Bella and Edward;_

_Congratulations! Welcome to the family Bella. Edward, congratulations on snagging Bella finally. Those where Alice's words not mine. But I am happy that you are happy son. The family is compleate. It was compleate the moment that Bella walked through the doors of our house. Carlisle and I have loved you like our own since we first saw you dear, and we couldn't be more proud of you two._

_Now, I hope you have at least seen more then the bedroom before you opened this card, if not... well please don't spend the next ten years hold up in there. ;-)_

_If you actually walked in and spoted this card...let me give you the shortened version of a tour. _

_In the living room Emmett and Jasper decided to place a black leather couch since you seemed to enjoy the one in Edward's room. Emmett also decided to give you a bear rug. He says that is is 'quite comfortable wink wink.' I need to have a talk with that boy._

_In the kitchen, Alice and Rosalie stocked it and put new state of the art appliances in it. We would have gotten you a gas stove top, but we are in the middle of the forest dear. We don't need a forest fire. _

_You two have a study. In it Carlise placed two desks. One for each of you. The desks are like the ones he has at home. And the boys also built a bookself into the walls for you._

_Alice and Rosalie stocked the closet full of clothes for you Bella. We tried to reign Alice in..but it is Alice. She wouldn't let us see what she got you so... I hope you like a few of the outfits dear. _

_In the bedroom we placed the bed that was in Edwards room. We also put in a tv and game system. Curtosy of your brothers. They built shelfs for your CD and video games. All DVDs are in the living room on the shelfs behind the couch._

_What else did we add... oh yes. There is a swimming pool out back and a fence to give you two privacy...and to prevent any animals from getting to it._

_We all love you both very much. Welcome to the family Isabella. _

_Esme, _**Carlise, **_**Emmett, **__Rose, _**Alice,** Jasper."

I turned to Edward and kissed him. "You have the best family ever."

"_We_ have the best family ever." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Well Mrs. Cullen, would you like to see the rest of the house?"

"Actually," I smirked and tackled him to the couch before I climbed on top of him. His eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around me. "I would prefer to have my wicked way with you right here before I do anything else my dear Mr. Masen." I leaned down and kissed him.

Edward rolled us over and growled in my ear. "Just as long as I can have my way with you _Mrs. Masen._"

We made love on the couch and were cuddling up on the bear rug infront of the fire when his phone went off. He groaned as he rolled over and dug it out of his pants. "Yeah Alice?"

I climbed ontop of him and kissed his chest. He let out a small moan before he lifted me up and kissed me.

_"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Stop making out with Bella!"_

We both groaned and broke the kiss. "What were you saying Alice, I was distracted by thoughts of my wife naked and riding me." I turned my head to the side amd chuckled at his dry tone.

_"Gross Edward. Anyway, we were thinking that we might just go out for dinner and then come back for cake. So... you two hurry up and get dressed."_

I didn't want to leave just yet so I smirked at Edward before I lifted myself and sank down on his hard length. "Fuck Bella!" he growled as he grabbed my hips and thrust up deeper into me.

_"Oh God...I'm going to be sick." _I heard a faint click before Edward pulled me down and kissed me hard.

Fourty minutes later we were showered and dressed. I had actually chosen an outfit that Alice would approve of. It was a navy blue knee length dress, that had a three quarter length sleves and a lavender sash around the waist. I chose to wear two inch heals that match the dress and forwent any jewlery. The look Edward gave me madee want to stay in and test to see how durable the bed is.

"You look beautiful Bella." Ah, my hubby has a way with words. He grabbed his car keys from the tv table and held his hand out to me. "Shall we go before the evil pixie comes and forcefully drags us away?"

When we got to the main house we had to do a double take. There was Charlie, Carlisle and Billy doing a staredown. Charlie and Carlisle looked over at us and greeted us warmly before turning back to glare coldly at Billy.

I felt Edward sriffen next to me and pull me into his arms. "Why the hell is she back Billy?" Who is he talkng abou- "Victoria is here?!"

They looked at me in confussion for a second before Edward chuckled. "Sorry love, I ment Renee."

Oh that's much bett..."OH MY GOD! We didn't tell Renee that we got married! Oh God she is going to be soooo pissed." I looked at Billy, "How did you know she was here?"

I don't like the way Billy is looking at me. "Did I forget to mention that Phil is my cousin? I am pretty sure I mentioned that to you Bella."

Phil? As in Renee's husband? As in my stepfather is cousin to Billy Black? Oh no! That means he might know what Edward is? DON'T TELL ME RENEE KNOWS!

I felt Edward pull me tighter to him and laid his head on mine. "Shh Bella. Everything will be okay."

"Not quite." Alice said speaking up from behind us. Edward hissed. "When Alice?"

"Tomorrow. I can't see what happens. So I figured that the wolves must be involved somehow."

"What are you talkig about leech?" Billy grumbled. I growled and slapped him.

"Her name is ALICE! Not 'leech', not 'bloodsucker' not any other derogatory names you can call them. Learn their names you idiot chief! You have Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. They treat you polietly by allowing you onto their property and calling you by your name. Treat them the same."

Billy glared at me. "Charlie, I want Bella arrested for assult."

Everyone hissed and growled except Charlie. He just blinked and cleared out his ear with his pinky. "Sorry Billy, I must have blinked at the moment. I saw nothing." He turned to Alice, "What did you see Alice? The onky way Edward would react like that was if Bella was in danger. Is Victoria coming back?"

Alice nodded and I paled. "She will be here tomorrow afternoon. She is going to go after Bella. Mate for mate and all that. Renee amd Phil will be here tomorrow afternoon after school to get to know Edward better. All O saw was Victoria rushing here and then everything went dark."

"You will have the support of the pack behind you Cullens." Sam! Where the hell was he hidding. He walked up next to me and smiled. "Bella is family to us. Even though she chose to marry a...Edward. She is still one of us. We will join you if that is what it takes to keep her safe."

He turned to Edward and said, "The council is meeting tomorrow night to discuss what to do about Jacob. They want both of you, Charlie, and two other vampires to join. In light of these turn of events... I will try to get them to move the meeting to later this week."

Edward and I nodded at him. "Thank you Sam." I reached over and hugged him briefly. He smiled down at me and ruffled my hair. "Should I tell Emily that you will stop by somwtime this week? She got you twona wedding gift."

I took Edwards hand and looked up at him before looking back at Sam. "We will see how it goes at the meeting." He nodded in understanding. "Tell the boys I said hi!" He smiled and then turned to Billy. "You, Chief Black, have alot of explining to do. Get your ass back to he reservation before I tell Sue Clearwater what stunt you just tried to pull. Move. Now."

Billy snapped to attention befor he wheeled himself back to his truck and hobbled on in. "And if I do not see that truck in your driveway when I get back..." Billy just gave him the one finger salute before he turned the truck aound and drove away.

Sam growled in annoyance. "Blacks." He turned to Edward. "I will give you my number so you can calk with detaiks for tomorrow." Edward nodded and handed Sam his phone. Sam punched in his number and then nodded to us. "Cullens. Charlie. I appologize for Bilky's and Jacob's behavior today. Edward, Bella, congratulations." He then turned and ran into the forest.

"And he has left." Edward mumbled into my hair before he kissed it. "You smell like wolf "

"Eau de Wolf. Get it while it's still popular." He chuckled and then shrugged out of his jacket and placed it around my shoulder. "Sorry love, I prefer Eau de Edward on you."

"Oh we really need to leave before we miss our reservations."

"And the evil pixie has struck again."

"Shut up Edward. I never want to hear you and Bella again. That was just gross."

"Dad? Are you okay?"

Charlie's eye were crossed and his face was blank. "Did not hear that. Did not hear that. Did not hear that."

"You did Charlie. I called Edward earlier and I assume that-mph!" Thank you Jasper for silencing your wife.

"Mrs. Whitlock, you and I are going to have a long and serious discussion." I growled at her.

"Oh...can I join in Mrs. Masen?"

"Of course you can Mrs. McCarty."

"Ladies...what are you two up to?"

Rosalie and I smiled while placing a hand each on Alice's shoulders. "Absolutlty nothing Mrs. Cullen. Mrs. Whitlock and us are just going to have a nice peacefull discussion later."

"That is creepy how Rose and Bella just spome together."

"Yes it is Mr. McCarty."

"Oh don't start that Edward." Edward just chuckled and kissed me. "Stop torturing the pixie Bella."

"Yes dear. So, Mrs. Whitlock, where are our reservations at?"

"Well Mrs. Masen, they are at a resturant in Port Angeles."

"I claim shotgun in Edwards car."

"Rose, Alice and Jasper are riding with me in the jeep."

"Charlie is riding with me and Esme."

"Woo. Awe-"

"OH MY GOD! BELLA! YOU ARE WEARING HEELS!"

I waa tackled by a very excited Alice. I looked at Edward, "Twenty minutes and she just now realizes this?"

My husband just laughed and shook his head. "Oooo now you did not just shake your head at me mister. You are in the doghouse."

He blinked a couple of times then smirked. "Five dollars says I can change your mind by the end of the night."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Shut up!" Oops... Sorry Charlie. ...okay... that is going to get old very quickly.

We all loaded up into the cars and headed out. The jeep was in the lead because only Alice knew where we were going. Carlise was next then us. we had been in the car for about thirty minutes when I started to think abiut the past few days.

Edward had really losened up and I absolutly love it. He doesn't hessitate anymore when kissing me or touching me. I love it. And this afternoon...I never would have expected him to pull me into the back seat for a make out session. My god we almost lost control in the parking lot. Our shirts were off and my bra was undone, he was nibbeling on my neck and palming my breasts while grinding against me. Why did the stupid warning bell have to interrupt us.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Edward took my hand and kissed it. "What are you thinking about over there love?"

"Skipping lunch."

"Oh, yeah... not going to let you skip lunch again."

Hmm... I smiled at him and then nonchalantly placed my hand on his thigh. His leg jerked and he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "I'm okay with skiplig lunch if you skip it with me."

His fingers started tapping on the steering wheel amd his left leg started bouncing up and down. "Bella..." oooo sexy growl.

Just then his phone rang and he answered it. "What Alice?" I sense a little tension. "I know that. Wasn't planning on it actually." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Bella might have thought it...not that I would be opposed to it at all. ...Well if you don't want to see...or hear...anything you don't want to, don't listen." He hung up the phone and looked at me, "Just what excatly where you thinking about a minute ago love?"

I smirked and squeezed his thigh before running my hand slowly up. "Wouldn't you like to know." I lifted my hand and placed it back in my lap.

Edward looked at me with heated eyes. "Hold that thought babe." You don't have to tell me twice.

We got to the resturant a few minutes later. It was the resturant that Edward and I went to the first day. We walked in amd I recognized the man at the cashier. "Edward, is that the guy who was thinking 'cat' when you proved you could read minds?"

Edward looked at the guy and chuckled lightly in my hair. "Yes. Right now he is thinking about a new tew that he saw at the pet store right before work. He is thinking weather or not his 'little princess' would like it or not."

The rest of the family looked at us and chuckled lightly. We were shown a table in the back and we all sat down. The waitress came and took our orders. We all knew what we wanted.

I looked at Edward, "You guys are going to eat?"

He nodded. "We eat sometimes whem we have to be around a big crowd."

"Does it make you sick?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No. Was I sick on Friday? I had eaten to meals that day and yet I wasn't sick."

"Oh... that's true."

The waitress arrived with our drinks and appetizers. Edward looked over at Charlie, "So... whatbwas this talk aboit boys you guys had?"

I slapped his arm while Charlie looked like he was going to be sick. "I never attempted tondo that again." He mumbled.

"Das had asked if anyboys had caught my interest a few weeks after school begain. Sorry dad, no way was I going to talk boys with you."

He just lifted his hand and waved at me as he took a sip of his Dr. Pepper. "Good. That would have been awkward. I am interested in the conversation you had with Renee."

I blushed in Edward's shoulder while he laughed. "It's not funny!"

"Sure it was. I jumped in your room right as your mom asked if you were being safe. She seemed a little excited about it too."

Charlie spat oout his drink and Carlisle patted his shoulder. "Damn you Renee." he growled once he stopped choking. He then looked at me and Edward, oh not good. "Were you and Edward being safe?"

Jasper amd Emmet howled woth laughter while Rosalie turned her head to the side and shook silently. Alice smiled along with Esme. Carlisle just shook his head in amusement.

My husband looke at Charlie and said calmy, "We did nothing till we were married. My birthparents raised me right."

"See dad, told you. Old School. Now do you believe me?"

Edward looked at me funny until he looked at Charlie and raised an eyebrow. "That must have been awkward for you Charlie."

"For Charlie?! What about me?! He asked if we were using protection for something that we weren't even doing. At least not at that time."

Charlie just looked at us, "How was I to know? Bells is always with you and I knew you guys were getrig serious. Hell, she even asked about marriage which she had never asked about before."

"My fault. I actually asked her to marry me a few days after I got back. She said no. At that time."

Charlie took a deep breath and then took a bit of his food that was brought while none of us noticed. "Wait... you asked her to marry you right after you got back from Italy?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't ask my permission? Hah. So much for old school."

"Would you have agreed at that time Charlie?" Edward asked in a serious voice.

"No... I would not have. I would have told you to go rot in hell before I would ever contemplate giving my daughter over to you."

"Been there, done that, did that when I turned." He looked at him amd said in a quiet voice, "And now?"

"If I had none what I found out today a month ago, I would have said yes in a heartbeat."

I got up and hugged my father and kissed his cheek. "Thank you daddy." He smiled and hugged my arm. "Your welcome baby girl." He stared at Edward, "Vamp or not, hurt my baby in any way and I will find some way to kill you."

I smacked his head while Edward nodded. "I will hand you the lighter myself."

"Edward!"

"Easy Bella. He doesn't know that we vampires mate for life, that we only get one mate during our exsistance. Nor does he know that if we lose our mate we lose our will to live."

Charlie looked between us while still holding my hand. "That true Carlisle?"

Carlisle nodded. "We know instantly when we meet our mate. The connection is so strong that we can't avoid each other. Very few can ignore the pull. I had to ignore it when I met Esme. She was seventeen and engaged. I met her while treating her grandmother. She was happy. A couple of ays before she married I had to leave. I knew that if I stayed I would do something I would regret. I met her again a few years later. She was running husband and I helped her. A few months later she fell off a bridge and I changed her.

"Edward had to leave afyer he first met Bella. She is his mate yes, but her blood also sang to him. He had to fight the urge to kill her that day."

"Alice was waiting for me in a resturant. She had seen me coming and I knew the moment I met her that she was my mate. I didn't even know her but I followed her out of there and to Carlisle and his family."

"I met Emmett after he had lost a fight with a grizzly. I felt a connection to him instantly and knew that I had to get him to Carlisle. Emmett was turned and we never parted since."

Charlie looked at everyone then at me. I had moved back to sit next to Edward while everyone was talking. "Was it the same for you Bella?"

I nodded. "I always felt it when Edward would stare at me or when he stiffened when I moved. He moved, I moved. It was like magnets. When he kissed me it was like an electric shock to my system. Edward ince said I was his own personal drug. Made specifically for him. Well Edward is my drug. I can never get enough of him."

We kept up the idle chater for the rest of dinner. We all walked back to our cars and started the drive back to the Cullen's house.

...Is it just me or is Edward slowing down and actually going...under...the speed limit?

Oh shit! I jumped when I felt his hand on my thigh and his finger tracing circles slowly up my leg. Oh fuck, don't tell he is...ooooh... he is...

I let out a moan as his fingers trailed lightly over my soaked panties. "Edward... what are yoU!" Edward didn't even take his eyes off the road as he pushed my panties to the side and sliped a finger in me. I lifted my hips and he slid another finger in me. He started moving them in amd out slowly while I grabbed the head reast and ground against his hand. God his hands feel goooodd...mmmm.

I was vaguley aware of us stopping and the sound of the seatbelt being undone. Not once did he stop his pace and god I am almost there.

I let out a whimper when he withdrew his fingers but that didn't last long when I felt myself being lifted and my panties ripped off of me. I opened my eyes when I heard them rip but they slid shut and a low moan escaped me as he set me down onto him. The feel of him stretching me... Fuck that feels good.

Edward kissed me hard and thrust his tongue into my mouth everytime he thrust upward. Since I had already been close earlier I lost it after a few deep stroaks from him. I broke the kiss bit him on his neck. He let out a roar and bit my neck as he speed up and thrust even deeper in me.

I felt him roll us over, not once letting go of my neck amd he lifted my legs over his shoulder as he pound into me harder and faster. I screamed out my second release and dug my fingers into his shoulder. He growled around my neck once and then he came.

I don't recal blacking out, but I must have because when I regained concissness, I was ontop of him and he was licking my neck while holding me tightly to him.

"Hey love, you awake?"

I just nodded and curled up into him. Hmmm... I feel like a kitten who got the cream. Well I did get cream... just not that kind. "How long was I out?"

"Just a couple of minutes." I felt his hand slid up my neck. "I kinda broke the treaty by bitting your neck, but damn I can't bring myself to regret it."

"Well I did bite you first..." I amswered in a smug voice. "And you know, you didn't just bite any random human, you bit your wife. Who just happenes to be a Cullen now."

Edward chuckled and sat up slowly. He gently manovered me off of his lap and back into my seat. "Come on love, we have a cake to destroy." I leaned my head on his shoulder as he started the car back up and drove back to the house.

"Hey! You compleatly destroyed my underwear!"

"Guilty as charged."


	9. Chapter 9

**Normal POV**

Alice, Japser, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle had noticed Edward slowing down and wondered why. Esme was about to pull out her phone to text him when they all heard Bella moan. Stupid Vampire hearing.

They all quickly sped up a bit to give them privacy. Once they reached the main house ten minutes later Carlisle asked if Charlie would like a tour.

"I have never did get a tour this past weekend did I?" Charlie said in a stunned voice.

"C'mon Charlie, Esme and I will give you the grand tour."

"Lead the way Carlisle. I wonder...where did Bella sleep when she stayed over?"

"With Edward."

Charlie narrowed his eyes for a second before he sighed, "Well at least I noe that they behaved."

Esme chuckled, "We have supper hearing Charlie, we would have known if those two were up to something."

"Supper hearing? So that kinda sucks when somebody wants a private moment."

"Yes and no. We don't purposefully tune into one's conversation espicially if you know that theybare having a private discussion. And if any of us couples want some time alone, each bedroom is equiped with a stero that emmets a high pitch, to high for humans to hear but loud enough for us. That tells us to leave them be for a while."

"...does Edward's room have that?"

"No. We knew enough to give him his space while he is in his room or on his piano."

"You see Charlie, before Bella came along, Edward was just existing. He went through the motions of the day and, while he would laugh and join us physically, his mind was always somewhere else."

"That is why, when he met Bella and showed an interrest in her, we were all happy. Edward was slowly turning back into the Edward I had first met."

"We knew Bella woulf be safe with Edward. And after he came back, there was no way Bella was letting him go."

"When Edward has to hunt, Alice, Rosaline, and I stay with her and try to distract her. Sometimes it works sometimes she sits there and stares out the window."

Charlie was silent a few minutes as they walked around then first and second floor. They got to the third floor and he gasoed as he almost ran into Bella. "Geez Bells! Don't scare me like that."

Bella just smiled, hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "Sorry dad. I'll let you finish the tour while I go down and bug my sisters and brothers."

Charlie looked at her as she passed by him and then at Edward who had just stepped out of his room. "Are you guys wearig different clothes?"

All the vampires hid a smirk and Edward just nodded. "Don't ask and I won't tell you any lies Charlie."

". . . . . oh god. . . . "

"Edward, I think you broke Charlie."

"What did I do?"

"Please tell me you two did not just have a quickie in the car..."

"Okay then. I won't tell you that me and Bella just had a quickie in the car."

"Damn..."

Edward placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "C'mon Charlie, finish the tour and then we can cut the cake and do all that jazz." He walked passed his parents and headed down stairs.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah love?" He said as he walked up to his wife and hugged her around her waist.

"Can you teach me how to dance?"

Alice squealed. "I'll teach you Bella! Edward can be your partner!"

"um..thanks Alice."

Everybody gathered around the dinning room table where a two layered cake stood in the middle. It had light blue icing along the side and dark blue along the edges. The was a medow scene with a lion and a lamb curled up together at the very top. The lion had it's head laid over the lamb's shoulder and was nuzzeling it.

"Okay... this is just too cute too eat guys." Bella said in wonder.

"I don't know about you, but I can't wait to eat the little lamb." Edward quietly whispered in her ear.

Bella squealed and scooped up a spoonfull of icecream before flinging it at him. He blinked as it him him smack in his forehead.

". . ." he slowly wipped it off before he smiled. "It's on."

Bella ran screaming from the room while Edward calmly cut two peices of cake and then sped after her. Emmett picked Charlie up and everyone ran to the living room.

Alice snapped the picture in time to see Edward tackle Bella to the couch and smear the cake all over her face. Bella laughed and shoved him off of him before grabbing the other piece and shoving it into his mouth. His cheeks expanded and he looked like a chipmunk. She gigled and poked the cheeks gently.

Edward swallowed before he blew hot air onto her face and then licked her cheek. "Mmm chocolate." He gave her a sweet kiss before he helped her up. She fell right back down and went back to laughing. He sat next to her and laid his head down. The biggest grin was thrown across his face.

Esme hugged Carlisle before sge went to the kitchen and got a few damp wash cloths. She walked up to the newlyweds and handed them the cloths. They smiled at her and Bella washed Edwards's face and he washed her's.

Once they were done he helped her up and everyone made their way back to the table. "Well...I think the Ice Cream was a bust..." Edward said as he saw the melted ice cream.

"Meh...don't like ice cream anyway." Bella and Charlie said at the same time.

Everyone stared at them.

"What? We live in Forks."

Edward just nodded. "Alright. You don't like ice cream, but you like vampire's who are frozen?"

"Yup! Because I can enjoy you more then once. And for more then five minutes."

Charlie gaged.

"Dad! I didn't mean that in a perverted way!" Bella leaned forward and stage whispered, "Are you a closet pervert dad? Now is the best time to come out."

Charlie just smacked her on the back of the head. "Let's just eat the cake already. I have to be at work at six tomorrow morning."

"Right-o Charlie." Alice jumped up waving her knife around like a madwoman before she started cutting up peices. Everyone took a step back slowly. Alice sighed, "Guys really, I have great reflexe- sorry Jasper."

Jasper watched as 1/34 of an inch of his hair fell to the floor silently. "Alice..."

"Don't worry hubby, it needed a trim anyway."

His eye twitched.

Edward and Bella walked inside their cottage and she put the top layer of the cake inside the freezer. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "I love you Bella. Very much."

She kissed his cheek. "I love you too Edward. We have had a rocky road getting to where we are right now," she turned around and hugged him, "and I know we will have more trials to go through, but I also know that we will face them. Together."

"Together." He brushed his lips across hers in a sweet caress before he pulled back and chuckled.

"What?"

He lifted a piece of cake out of her hair. "I think a shower before bed is in order for the human."

"Only if this human's vampire husband joins."

"I think he could be persuaded." He kissed her again. "For a price of course."

She gasped, "Good God somebody flipped the switch in you."

He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. "Are you complainning love?" He asked as he set her down on the countertop and kissed.

"Not one bit."

They were laying in bed spooning, Bella was almost asleep when he kissed her shoulder and said, "If you wake up and I am not here tomorrow, I went huntting. So don't worry."

"Di'n 'ou 'ust 'unt t'day?" she mumbled.

"Yes, but I want to stay well fed espically when I am around you 24/7 now. And throw in all the love making... I don't want to take any risks."

"Hmmm...okay babe... see ya in the morn...ing..."

Edward chuckled lightly and kissed his now sleeping wife's forehead. "Love you Bella."

Bella woke up the next day and smiled. She rolled over and reached for Edward but he wasent there. She frowned and started to panic before she saw a light pink rose with white tips laying on his side. It was laying on top of a note.

She lifted the rose to her nose and inhaled the sweet scent before she unroled the note.

_**To my little lamb;**_

_**I am writting this as I watch you sleep. I love watching you sleep, have I told youn that before? Anyway, as I mentioned last night right before you fell asleep, I would probably be gone hunting when you woke up. If I am, I will return shortly. If I am not... the you will never have seen this note.**_

_**I love you dear wife of mine. And if that makes me sound like a sap, so be it. I love you and I will tell you every single chance I get Bella. I will see you shortly.**_

_**Your machocstic Lion.**_

She smiled and grabed a silky blue robe that was hanging by her side of the bed. She got out of bed and, grabbing the rose, made her way to the kitchen. As she walked in she saw Edward walkimg in the front door.

She smiled and ran to him. "Welcome home."

He blinked and hugged her stunned. "..Morning Bella. How are you today?"

"I feel good. Thank you for the rose by the way. It is beautiful. And for the sweet note."

"Yes well, you do have a habit of talking in your sleep..."

"And you didn't know if I had heard or not?"

"correct."

"That's sweet. Oh! You're wearing your breakfast."

"What? Where?"

"Right there on the tip of your collor. Go change your shirt while I fix myself some breakfast."

Edward smiled and kissed her cheek before he went into the bedroom and changed shirts. She fixed a couple of fried eggs and toast for her.

"Hey! Fix your own toast!" She pouted when he swipped a bite of hers.

"What's your's is mine love." He kissed her and sat in the seat next to her. "Do you want to take the Volvo or the Harley today?"

"Hmm.. let's see what the weatherman predicts today. Rain...or more rain. Hmm... I don't particualrly like the rain so I'm going to have to go with the Volvo."

He chuckled. "Note to self: After Bella is Changed, moved to place that does not rain 345 days of the year. How do you feel about Alaska? Or maybe the Artics..."

Bella smacked his shoulder, "Yeah yeah, laugh all you want."

"Hurry up and eat love. We have to be at school in twenty minutes."

"Well not all of us are on a liquid diet."

"Yet."

She threw her napkin at him and he just dodged it and took her empty plate and put it in the sink. "Chop chop little lamb."

"Chomp chomp little lion."

"You calling me little?"

"...may~be..."

He smirked, "Run little lamb, this lion is in in the mood for lamb chops."

Bella squealed and ran out the door. He chased after her and quickly pinned her to the passenger side of the Volvo. "Now what should I do with you?"

"You could always kiss me?"

"True. But once I taste those sweet lips of yours I won't be able to stop. And then we would deffinatly be late for school."

"And then everybody would know what we were up to."

His eyes darkened as he lent forward. "I actually like the thought of everyone knowing that you are mine. Espicially Newton."

She smirked and pulled him closer, "Yeah well, I want to send a message to Jessica that you are mine and are never going to be hers."

Edward pressed his body flush against hers, "You know... Maybe we should just skip first period today." He kissed her neck.

She moaned, "First period? I was thinking at least till third."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen...so glad you could finally grace us with your presence. With fifteen minutes left in second period." Mr. Malone said sarcastically.

"Sorry Mr. Malone. If Edward and I didn't come to school today, we never would have made it out of the bed. Or the car. Or off the kitchen table."

Jasper fell off his chair and howled with laughter. "Haha! Finally! Over a year of represed sexual tension! Hahahahahaha!"

Edward sighed, walked to his brother and lifted him back into his seat. "Jasper... you are acting very...not like you today."

"You and Bella played hooky!" Jasper snickered against the desktop.

"We also got married not even five days ago."

"...true. but hey! That means Emmett owe me two hundred buck now. Hahaha. Oh! Charlie owe me one hundred bucks. He bet you wouldn't show up at all today, Emmett said you would show up after lunch. I said second period! I was right!"

Edward turned to Bella, "Is my brother high?" She just shrugged and sat down in her seat.

At lunch all four Cullens sat together. "Okay...what are we going to do about Victoria?" Bella said as she at her salad.

Alice smiled. "Sam called Carlisle this morning, the Pack, minus Jacob, will be running around our property. Some will be human, some wolf. Seth will be in his wolf form and in the tree line. He will be keeping Edward updated on everything. If Edward or I need to relay a message to the pack, we will send it through Seth. Charlie will be at the house. It was his decissio Bella, we tried to dissuade him but he said that being in a house with vampires that is surrounded by wolves was the safest place for him to be at the moment. Carlisle agreed.

"Renee and Phill will be arriving just after we get back from school. Charlie will be there five minutes later. Get them to watch the wedding video. Esmee and I will be there. Carlise, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose will be with wolves chasing Victoria."

"I can't let you put your family in danger for-"

"Bella! You are married to our brother! You are our sister! We all love you." Alice placed her hands on Bella's cheek. "Bella, you called us your brothers and sisters yesterday. That made us all happy. We will do anything to protect you. We will do anything to protect our family. Nobody threatens one of our own and not expect the others to retaliate also."

Alice hugged her. "Bella, until you came along Edward was lost. We were all just going through the motions one day at a time. We didn't interact with anyone, we didn't talk to anyone. We didn't care for anyone but ourselves."

She pulled back and smiled at her. "Until the day you decided to move to Forks. That was when I first saw you. I saw how you would fit in with our family, how you would be perfect for Edward. I even saw how he would react to you. I saw almost everything Bella. We all love you Bella. Even Rosalie. You are our sister! You are our family. Charlie is too by extension. He is under pur protection too. We will never let any harm come to him. Do you believe me Bella?"

Bella nodded and hugged Alice. "I love you Alice. I always wanted a sister, now I have two."

"What am I? Chopped liver?"

"Chopped vampire bits is more like it. C'mere Jazz." Bella sniffled as she hugged Jasper. "I now have two amazing big older brothers."

"Technically Emmett is younger... No wait.. he is younger than me, older then you...if we include the vampire years..."

"Shut up Edward." Bella chuckled as she kissed his cheek.

"I love you Bella. Never doubt that for a second."

"I know you will always love me. Just as I will always love you."

Jasper looked at Edward, "So... I am trying to understand why you two decided to get married after you had a horriable fight not even twelve hours earlier? Care to explain?"

Bella looked at Edward who sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Bella is the smart one in the relationship. She sees things that I do not see. She pointed out that if I had not been changed, then I would not have been aournd to save her from being crushed by Tyler's truck. And that she would be rotting away in a grave. She pointed out that... For her at least... being human sucks."

"I do have the worst of luck you have to admit that."

"Very true."

"She also called me on the bluff that if we got married what was the guarentee that I would change her within a year? That I would not try to bargin for another five?" he smiled at his wife and chuckled, "She also tackled me to the ground and screamed at me. Practaicllay called me the mother of all dickheads."

"That's putting it politly."

"Yes yes Bella. I was a dick. Thank you for putting that bluntly. Anyway, another clencher was how she said that if we got married we wouldn't have a real honeymoon because I was afraid to toch her. I actually hadn't thought of that. So... One thing led to another and here we are today."

"Married." Bella squealled happily as she hugged him.

"And I swear somebody is passing around drugs today. First you now Bella... What next? Alice being moody?"

Everyone had just walked through the door when there was a knock on the front door. Alice turned to Bella, "Showtime Sister dear." Jasper kissed Alice goodbye and joined the rest in the forest. Edward walked Bella to the couch while Esme opened the door.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING GETTING MARRIED AT EIGHTEEN ISABELLA SWAN!? AND TO A VAMPIRE?!

**Bella POV**

Well...shit.

I turned and looked at Edward. "She knows?" I mouthed. His eyes were wide as he nodded, stunned.

"Isabella Marie Swan you answer me now!"

"Actually it's Cullen now mother and seeing as how you are in my in-law's house you will show Esme the respect she deserves. She is my mother in law. If you will kindly stop behaving like a ten year old and sit down, we will gladly tell you e erything that is going on. Can you do that Renee Dwyer?"

Renee nodded and she moved to sit on the couch. Phill sat down next to her. Silent, but at least being polite.

This is going to be a long afternoon. I turned to Esme, "I am going to go make coffee so that it will be ready for when Charlie arrives."

Alice jumped up from her seat, "I got it Bella. You sit and talk with your mother."

"Thank you Alice." Bella turned and looked at Renee. "What all do you know?"

"Phil told me the legends when he met Edward. He knew instantly what he was."

"Phil, are you a shapshifter like the Quielutes?"

"I turned the same day that you and Edward left. I called Billy and he filled me in on everything."

"I am really srtarting to hate that man Edward."

"Join the club love."

"When I told Renee she wanted to fly up here, grab you and drag you to Florida. I told her to wait a week. Apperantly we were too late. You both hopped on the train and got married."

"And we have enjoyed every single moment of it."

"I demand you divorce him Bella. He is no good for you. Go for that Jacob kid."

Bella shot to her feet. "Why is everyone trying to get me with Jacob?! God! I am eighteen years old and I can make my own damn decisions!" She sat down with a huff, "And no I will not divorce Edward just to be shoved off to an immature testosterone filled egomaniac werewolf."

Edward chuckled as he hugged her to him. The kettle whistled right as there was a knock on the front door. "Charlie's here!" Alice called from the kitchen.

Thank you Alice, I think we figured that out because we can see him plain as day on the front porch.

Esme stood and opened the door for him. Good afternoon Charlie."

"Afternoon Esme. I see Renee and you must be Phil." Charlie held his hand out and shook Phil's hand. Just then a howl pierced the air.

Phil jerked to the sound while Edward spoke, "Victoria has been spoted. Sam and Leigha and pushing her this way toward Carlisle and Jasper. Paul, Emmett, Jared, and Quil are all along the edge of the forest making their way toward them. Rose is up in the treetops."

Phil looked at him, "What is going on? Who is Victoria?"

"A vampire who is trying to kill me in revenge for her mate being killed by Edward when he tried to kill me a year ago in Pheniox. Same old same old." Bella said in a perky voice. "Would you like to see Edward's and my wedding video? It's really cute. You shouled watch it. Dad hasn't seen it either so we can all watch it together!"

"Okay love, no more chocolate for you right after school."

"I will not watch some video of you and this...this boy getting married! I am calling my lawyer right now to see if we can get it annuled!"

Oh hell no! "Renee Diane Dywer sit your bloody ass down NOW!" Good choice there mother. I got up from my seat and stood in front of her. "I am eighteen years old mother. I am legally an adult. That means you have no more say in what I can and can not do. DO NOT interrupt me. I finally made a selfish choice for the first time in my life. I wanted to marry Edward, and I will love him for all eternity. I will not divorce him because you say so. You want to know why? I AM HIS MATE! I LOVE HIM! And you can piss off if you think I give a rat's ass as to what you care or think.

"I have had to clean up after you for twelve years. I had to cook for you for twelve years! I had to pay the damn bills for you since I could do basic math! What kind of mother were you?! The most sensible thinv you did was to let me move here after I begged you for two years!" You know... I feel better having gotten that off my chest after so long.

Oh... Everyone is staring at me. Hey! When did Carlisle, Emmett, Rose and Jasper join us.

"Um... hi guys."

Carlisle and Esme pulled me into a tight hug. It feels nice being hugged by both parents, I will admit that. Charlie kissed my forehead. All of my siblings pulled me into a group hug. And then Edward just sat me in his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him tightly to me and burried my face against his neck as I felt tears start to well up. He just held me and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Is what she said true Renee?" I heard Phill ask in a strained voice.

"You know children, always telling lies."

"Not Bella." Thank you Phill.

"You are going to believe her over me?!"

"Not the time Renee! Now say your goodbyes to Bella and we will leave in piece before Edward there decides to rip us into pieces for upsetting his mate."

"No! I will bring her-"

"Renee! You may be my imprint but that does not mean that I have to stand here while you degrade your daughter! Now get into the car and we will discuss this more when we get back to Jacksonville." . . .Wow. Respect for step dad just went up.

I lifted my head from Edward's shoulder just in time to see Renee bite her lip and then turn around to walk stifly out the door. I looked over at Phil and gave him a half smile. "Thank you."

He just shook his head while smiling. He patted my forehead, "You may not be blood Bella, but you are my daughter. I am happy that you found somebody who will love and cherish you." He turned to Edward, "Take care of her Edward." He smiled at us once more then walked put the door to the car where Renee was pouting in the front seat.

"Well... that didn't go as planned."

For some reason, Jasper saying that just made me bust out laughing. I felt Edward kiss my hair and pull me closer.

After a few minutes I wiped my eyes and sat up. I looked at my family. "Sorry about that..."

Esme pulled me off of Edward and hugged me tightly to her. Wow... mama vamp is strong.

"Don't you dare appologize for that...that... oh for that stupid selfish cow."

Cow? Mama... I think you been hanging with Jasper too long if you are astarting to pick up his expressions...

Charlie smiled at me. "I for one am glad you were able to finally move here."

"Me too dad. Me too." I loked at everyone and smiled, "So...enough depressing crap." I clapped my hands, "What happened with Victoria?"

Carlisle stood behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Sam tore off her right arm while Emmett tore off her left. Quil was able to get her right foot and Rosalie tackled her. Jasper was the one who yanked her head off."

"She went up in a beautiful purpelish orange blue haze of smoke." Emmett said in a tone full of wonder.

"I...it's over?"

"It's over Baby Bell." Jasper said as he picked me up amd twirled me around in a couple of circles.

Emmett pulled me into his arms right after Jazz had set me down. He tossed me lightly in the air. I shriek but laughed in excitement. Rosalie and Alice double tagged me.

I walked over to a quiet Edward. "It's over Ed. She's gone! She can't hurt us anymore."

Our eyes locked and the next thing I know is I am pressed against the wall with his lips pressed firmly against mine and his body flush with mine.

I should be embarrased that we are making out infront of his parents...but I'm not.

I gasped when Edward picked me up and zoomed out the house to our's.

I wonder what's going to happen next. If he keeps sucking on my nipple like that...


End file.
